What You're Worth
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *SEQUEL* Set nineteen years after The Fortunate Ones ended. Can Ted and Cody cope with more drama from their kids? Will make more sense if you read Let's Pretend & The Fortunate Ones first
1. Chapter 1

**Here's what you've been waiting for...the sequel to The Fortunate Ones.**

**Basically, this is set nineteen years in the future from the end of The Fortunate Ones.**

**I own the following OCs - Phoebe, Bailey, Garrett, Rosalyn, Mason, Eric, Lily and Tommy. **

**I've been hard at work on this first chapter, so please let me know what you think.**

The young man eyed his reflection in the mirror and scrutinised himself, before giving a satisfied nod and pulling on a t-shirt. The new workout was definitely improving his middle. He took a sip from his water bottle and put it back in his bag. The young man picked up his bag and walked out of the locker room. He ran a hand over his short dark hair and made his way down the hallway. He found his father standing there waiting.

"You looked great. Keep working on it." His father told him.

"Thanks dad." The young man smiled.

"I'm driving us home as soon as Rosalyn turns up." His father told him.

"No prizes for guessing where she'll be." The young man rolled his eyes.

"Garrett, she has a crush. Just humour her." He father told him.

Yes, Rosalyn had a crush on Tommy Cena. He was the son of John Cena, but a whole lot more in love with himself. He thought he was so perfect, thought he was a great wrestler just cause of who his father was. Of course, both Garrett and Rosalyn were in the same situation. Garrett was the eldest son of Cody Rhodes, while Rosalyn was the daughter of Ted DiBiase Jr.

Garrett had noticed some changes in Rosalyn recently. Whether it was hanging out at the gym for longer, or wearing a slightly shorter skirt than usual. It was something that concerned Garrett when it really shouldn't have. She was bound to have admirers, with her golden blonde hair and aqua coloured eyes, along with a lean and lightly tanned body. She had always been such a free spirit, playing beach volleyball or toasting marshmallows on camping trips.

This thing with Tommy was just a crush, but it was driving Garrett crazy seeing his lifelong friend flaunting herself and risking embarrassment. She told him that it was double standards that he could see all the girls he wanted and she couldn't even flirt with a guy. He didn't really have that many girls chasing after him. He took after his father Cody, with dark hair and big blue eyes and yes, a slight lisp. According to his father and Ted, he had his mother Phoebe's pouting expression at times too.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Rosalyn breezed towards them.

"I won't ask where you've been." Cody shook his head.

"What's up with your face?" Rosalyn asked the moody Garrett.

"Nothing." He replied and followed them out to the car.

They pulled up outside the DiBiase house and Cody turned off the engine. Garrett frowned a little, as that meant that they were stopping for a while. He got out of the car after his father and Rosalyn. They went into the house and Garrett could hear the laughter of his mother and Bailey, Rosalyn's mother. Cody kissed his wife and took a seat on the couch next to her.

"So, how's he doing?" Phoebe asked her husband.

"He's looking really good." Cody replied and smiled at his son.

"Thanks dad." Garrett nodded.

"I told you he was going to be a wrestler." Phoebe pointed at her husband.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Garrett asked Ted.

"Sure, go ahead." Ted nodded.

The young man made his way up the stairs to the main bathroom. After he had used the bathroom, he walked across the landing and overheard a conversation between Rosalyn and a friend on the phone. He quietly crouched down by the door and listened to what the blonde was saying.

"Yes, I've decided. I know I said I would wait, but I think I'm going to do it soon. You did hear me right, I said I think I'm going to lose my virginity to Tommy Cena." She whispered to her friend down the phone line.

Garrett stood up and backed away from the door. He sighed as he made his way back downstairs. The whole family were gathered there apart from Rosalyn. There were his parents, his sister Lily and his brother Mason. Ted and Bailey had just two kids, Rosalyn and her younger brother Eric. The two families had been close for a really long time. Too complicated to explain to people though, as Ted and Phoebe had a baby that died when they were teens.

"You ok?" Cody asked his son.

"Sure, just been thinking." Garrett nodded.

"Don't think too much. You might hurt your brain." Lily grinned at her older brother.

He was thinking. Thinking about Rosalyn, and how he couldn't allow her to make a huge mistake by sleeping with Tommy. For some reason he felt an anger, almost like jealousy inside of him. She wasn't someone that he had ever seen as potential girlfriend material, so he couldn't understand why this was bothering him so much. Not like he could tell anyone either. If Rosalyn knew that he had listened in on her conversation, she would be even more annoyed with him.

"There you are." Bailey said to her daughter as she walked down the stairs.

"Did I miss something?" Rosalyn asked.

"Just Garrett thinking." Lily giggled as her brother shook his head.

They were all fairly close in age. Garrett was twenty, Rosalyn was nineteen and Mason was eighteen, while Eric and Lily were both sixteen. Garrett was the one who always drew comparisons to his father, maybe just because they looked alike, but now because he was entering into the wrestling business too.

"Did you see Garrett at the gym, or were you too busy watching someone else?" Bailey asked her daughter.

"I saw him a little." Rosalyn blushed slightly.

"You wanna marry Tommy Cena!" Eric made kissing noises.

"Shut up!" Rosalyn told her brother.

"It will be you soon, everyone has a first crush." Bailey told Eric.

"Mm, Teddy was mine." Phoebe grinned.

"You were mine PJ." Ted smiled at the brunette woman.

"That is just wrong." Eric frowned at the pet names that those two still used.

"So, is Tommy looking hot?" Phoebe asked Rosalyn.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded and smiled.

Garrett rolled his eyes at the thought. Tommy Cena was like his father, except his father was actually a nice guy. Tommy was a good-looking guy, with a tanned muscular frame, green eyes and shaved brown hair. He was the kind of guy who would ignore you in the hallway though. He thought he would be the leader of the pack in the wrestling community, just because his dad happened to be John Cena. He always had time for the females though, which was why he was too good for Rosalyn. He was a player and Garrett couldn't watch her get hurt.

"Tommy's such a player." Garrett shook his head.

"You don't even know him." Rosalyn folded her arms and frowned.

"I'm just saying. Be careful around him." Garrett shrugged.

"Well you know what Garrett? I don't need your advice." She hissed and went back upstairs.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**I would really appreciate your opinions on the story and this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive feedback on this new story.**

**This is the second chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Lily & Tommy. (those are just the ones that appear in this chapter)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

Garrett awoke with a start. He heard his mother yelling at Lily to get ready for school. It was still early, but he threw off the covers and walked downstairs in his sweatpants to find that his mother was making breakfast. He took a seat at the table and yawned as he stretched. Lily stuck her tongue out at him from across the table. He sighed and shook his head as his mother placed their breakfast in front of them.

"Thanks." Garrett nodded as he pulled his plate nearer.

"Are you going to the gym today?" Phoebe asked her son.

"Yeah, I think it's starting to pay off." The young man nodded.

"The girls will be going wild." Phoebe grinned at her son.

"Mom…" he shook his head.

"Can I get a ride to school?" Lily asked.

"Your dad took the car. Garrett can drive you in his." Phoebe replied.

"What?" frowned the young man.

"Please?" Lily smiled at her brother.

"Oh, fine. Let me go and get ready first." He replied.

An hour later Garrett was driving his sister to school. His car was a restored Honda Civic that his parents had given him as a gift for his seventeenth birthday. It was a good car, with shiny red paintwork and an upholstered new interior. Garrett had grown quite attached to it. Lily was sitting in the passenger seat, rifling through his collection of CDs. She was quite a handful, which he assumed she had gotten from Phoebe. Her brown hair was tied into a ponytail and she wore a blue t-shit that brought out the colour of her green eyes.

"You really pissed Rosalyn off last night." Lily said.

"I know. I just think she's acting like an idiot." Garrett replied.

"We didn't call you an idiot when you had your first girlfriend." Lily pointed out.

"That was my girlfriend. She's not even dating Tommy." The young man replied.

"Anyone would think you were jealous." His sister sighed.

"Me, jealous of Tommy?" Garrett frowned and pouted a little.

"You should try some reverse psychology." Lily suggested.

"Some what?" Garrett raised a brow.

"Act like you're happy she likes Tommy. We all want something more when we know we're not supposed to want it. The more you like the idea, the less important it is for her to rebel by liking the wrong guy." Lily explained.

"You're pretty wise for sixteen." Garrett told his sister.

"I know. Now drop me off here, I don't want my friends seeing me in this car." She replied.

Garrett shook his head as he pulled over. Lily leaned over and kissed her brother's cheek, before grabbing her school bag and getting out of the car. He watched her walk towards the school and pulled away. He had his gym bag with him, so he thought he might as well get another workout in. The gym wasn't too far from where he was now.

When he arrived at the gym, he got changed and made his way out to the main gym area. He spotted Tommy already lifting weights in the corner. Garrett walked over to the resistance machines and began an upper body workout. About ten minutes later he saw Rosalyn walking towards Tommy. She was wearing a white sports bra and black shorts, which were shorter than Garrett had ever seen her wear. Her blonde hair was in plaits either side of her head. Tommy walked over to her as he patted a towel over his bare torso. Garrett continued to work out as he tried to take in the conversation.

"Hey Tommy." Rosalyn smiled and handed him a bottle of water.

"Rosalyn, you look amazing." He replied.

"Thanks. Been working out again?" she asked him.

"I have to maintain this body." He grinned and flashed his torso.

"You're doing a great job." Rosalyn grinned.

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Tommy asked her.

"No. Are you?" she replied.

"I have someone in mind." He winked.

"Oh, who would that be?" Rosalyn replied with a hint of disappointment.

"You." Tommy grinned at her.

"Me?" she gasped.

"Yeah, what do you say to a date?" he asked her.

"I say yeah." Rosalyn nodded and smiled.

"I'll pick you up at your place. Seven sound ok?" Tommy asked.

"Sure, see you then." Rosalyn nodded as he walked past her.

The blonde stood in her state of delight as she registered the fact that Tommy Cena had just asked her out. After she snapped out of her daydreaming state, Rosalyn looked around to see if anyone had caught her grinning like an idiot. She saw Garrett minding his own business and working out on the machines. The blonde walked over and waved a hand in front of his face. Garrett sighed and stopped what he was doing.

"What is it Rosalyn?" he asked her.

"Guess who just asked me out?" she asked excitedly.

"Um, the guy in the juice bar?" he suggested.

"No, Tommy Cena." She replied smugly.

"Oh, it paid off then…" Garrett nodded.

"What paid off?" Rosalyn asked him.

"All those tricks you've been pulling. The water bottle, the short shorts, the hair flick…" he rhymed off a few.

"You know, anyone else would be happy for me." The blonde folded her arms.

"I'm not anyone else. I'm your lifelong friend." Garrett stated.

"Then act like a friend!" Rosalyn replied in annoyance.

"I am acting like a friend. I'm acting like a friend who doesn't want you to get hurt." He told her.

"Who says I'll get hurt?" she asked him.

"Just be careful, please." Garrett pleaded with her.

"What do you think Tommy's going to do to me?" Rosalyn frowned confusedly.

"All I'm saying is don't do anything you might regret later." Garrett replied.

Rosalyn shook her head and walked away from him. He grabbed his towel and wiped his face, cursing himself for making her upset and angry once again. Garrett and Rosalyn had never fallen out over anything in their whole lives. She was always accepting of anything that he wanted to do, while he had been her shoulder to cry on when she was sad. They were always the best of friends until Tommy came into the picture. Garrett knew that he looked hypocritical, with him being against Tommy. Rosalyn had never complained about Garrett's girlfriends or the way he behaved.

As Garrett drove home later that afternoon, he realised that Lily had lost her bracelet in the passenger seat of his car. He took it inside once he returned home, finding his dad cooking some lunch for them. He dropped his gym bag by the door and walked over to the table, where his mother was sitting. She looked up and smiled at her son.

"Is Lily back yet?" Garrett asked.

"No, she's going straight to Teddy's." Phoebe replied to her son.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's helping Rosalyn get ready for her big date." Phoebe replied.

"Yeah, with Tommy." The young man nodded.

"Do you have a problem with it?" his mother asked him.

"No, I guess not." Garrett shrugged and went upstairs to his room.

He was keeping hold of Lily's bracelet for now. Maybe she would tell him about Rosalyn's date.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think that Rosalyn's date with Tommy will go well?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Mason, Lily and Tommy.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

Garrett had been lying on his bed and thinking, mostly about the mistake that Rosalyn was making with Tommy. He knew that it shouldn't be bothering him, but he couldn't bear for her to get hurt. All he could do now was wait and hope that Tommy didn't lay a finger on her tonight. The sound of the door shutting was followed by the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Garrett sat up from his bed and saw his younger sister walk past the doorway.

"Lily." He caught her attention.

"What's up?" she asked as she peered around the doorway.

"Did he turn up?" Garrett asked.

"If you mean Tommy, then yes, he did." Lily nodded.

"She went with him then?" the young man raised a brow.

"Yeah, she did." His sister replied.

"Where's he taking her?" Garrett asked.

"Probably some fancy restaurant." Lily shrugged.

"Here's your bracelet. You left it in the car." He told her.

"Thanks, I thought I'd lost it." Lily smiled and took the bracelet.

"No problem." Garrett replied as he walked out of the room.

_At the restaurant:_

"This is amazing." Rosalyn grinned at the food in front of her.

"Glad you like it." Tommy grinned back at her.

"I like having an excuse to dress up." Rosalyn shrugged.

"You look beautiful." Tommy said as he kissed her hand.

"Thanks. You're looking great too. I saw your workout last week. It was intense." she told him.

"It's worth it. I'm going to be greater than my dad." Tommy said.

"I can believe that." the blonde nodded.

"How else would I get a hot girl like you?" he asked and gave a smirk.

Rosalyn ate her food and listened as Tommy talked, mostly about himself. She didn't really care, as she just sat eyeing how handsome he looked in his slate coloured button down shirt and dark jeans. Hie green eyes looked so alive when he smiled. It was easy for the young woman to get lost in them. She sipped her drink and decided to ask the question that was on her mind.

"So, why did you ask me out?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Because you're hot. I like your attitude." he replied,

"Thanks." she blushed.

"Would you mind if I did something" Tommy asked her.

"Like what?" the blonde asked.

"Like this..." he replied and leaned in to kiss her lips.

She smiled as they broke apart. Tommy continued to eat his food, while Rosalyn savoured the taste of his lips on hers.

Cody was watching a football game on TV with Mason. He turned as he saw his eldest son walking down the stairs. Garrett nodded at his father and brother, heading into the kitchen. He grabbed his jacket and car keys and went out to his car. The young man turned the engine on and pulled out of the driveway, going in the direction of the DiBiase house. He had to make sure that Rosalyn was safe and well.

Ted answered the door when the doorbell rang. He looked surprised to see Garrett, but gestured for him to come in and led him into the living area. Garrett took a seat on the couch beside Ted and let out a sigh. The older man frowned as he sensed that something was bothering Garrett this evening. Deep down, he knew that it was probably to do with Rosalyn.

"Is something wrong?" he asked the young man.

"I just needed to think…" Garrett replied and shook his head a little.

"You know you're welcome here anytime." Ted smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." He nodded and smiled.

"I'm waiting up for Rosalyn." Ted told Garrett.

"Are you worried?" the young man asked.

"Should I be?" Ted frowned.

"You know what Tommy's like." Garrett shrugged.

"I also know that Rosalyn is a smart girl. She won't be forced into anything." Ted replied.

"I know." Garrett nodded.

"That should be her now." Ted said as the sound of a car door was heard.

He was right, because a couple of minutes later the blonde walked into the room with a smile on her face. She looked confused and a little annoyed to see that Garrett was there too. He smiled and took in her appearance. She wore a teal coloured dress and gold wedge heels. Her blonde hair was in its natural wavy state and she wore minimal make-up. Ted hugged her and went upstairs to bed, telling Garrett to let himself out when he was ready.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalyn asked once they were alone.

"I came to see if you were alright." Garrett replied.

"Well, now you can see." She replied and twirled around in front of him.

"Rosalyn…" he sighed.

"What?" she asked as she squared up to him.

"It's only because I care." Garrett told her.

"Yeah, well Tommy cares about me now." Rosalyn shrugged.

"How can you be so sure?" Garrett asked her.

"Because he kissed me." She replied.

"You can tell that he cares just by a kiss?" the young man looked unconvinced.

"Yes." She replied and folded her arms.

"How many guys have you kissed?" he asked her.

"None of your business." Rosalyn frowned.

"I thought so." He shook his head.

"Thought what?" she asked him.

"You haven't had a proper kiss." Garrett replied.

"I did tonight." She said.

"Did your heart beat faster? Did you feel your knees go weak?" he asked her.

Rosalyn just shook her head and looked at the ground. Garrett didn't know what possessed him, but he lifted her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't push him away or break the kiss. She moved her hands to rest on his chest as he stroked her blonde hair. All of a sudden they broke apart. Garrett didn't know what to say or do now, while Rosalyn looked completely shocked by what had just happened. She pushed him and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"You kissed me!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that." Garrett shook his head.

"I think you should go now." Rosalyn said, pointing to the door.

"I will. I'm glad you're ok." He said.

"Goodbye Garrett." The blonde replied.

"Goodnight Rosalyn." He replied as he walked out of the door.

When he made his way back into his own house, Lily was waiting up for him. She was a little too wise sometimes. She obviously knew that Garrett had been concerned about Rosalyn. The brunette shook her head as he walked into the room. He frowned at his little sister as she scrolled through her cell phone messages. Garrett took a seat beside his sister and waited for her to say what she was going to say.

"You did it again, didn't you?" Lily asked him.

"Did what?" Garrett asked her.

"Pissed her off." Lily frowned.

"Did she tell you that?" he asked his sister.

"In her message to thank me, she wrote something about you being a complete idiot." Lily confirmed.

"I can't seem to do anything right by her." He shrugged.

"You made it a whole lot worse." She told him.

"How?" he frowned.

"She sent me a message saying that idiots like you make her see that losing her virginity to Tommy will be the right thing to do." Lily sighed.

"She said that?" Garrett frowned.

"Read it." Lily said as she handed him the phone.

"Oh jeez…" he sighed.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Is Garrett interfering too much?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Phoebe, Bailey, Garrett, Rosalyn, Lily, Mason, Eric and Tommy.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter...**

It had been a week since Garrett and Rosalyn had spoken. They were going to see each other today, as it was their families' annual beach party. It was a tradition that Ted and Phoebe had started when they were kids. The DiBiase family arrived just as the Runnels family were finishing setting up. There was a barbecue and some other stuff, as they usual spent a good few hours on the beach. Garrett immediately noticed that Rosalyn was avoiding eye contact with him.

He stuck on his shades and sat on a blanket as he watched his mother splashing about in the sea with Lily and Eric. Cody was in charge of the barbecue, but Ted was helping him with some stuff. Bailey and Mason were putting up a volleyball net. Rosalyn sat a few metres away, occupying herself with a small pebble that she dropped into the sand, before picking it back up and repeating the exercise.

"How's it going?" Ted asked the young man as he threw down a blanket next to him.

"You know…" Garrett shrugged.

"Rosalyn's not speaking to you." Ted raised a brow suggestively.

"I think I overstepped the line." The young man admitted.

"What did you do?" Ted asked him.

"Promise not to flip out?" Garrett asked him.

"I once asked Bailey that…I guess I can try not to flip out." Ted shrugged.

"I kissed her." The young man sighed quietly.

"You did what?" Ted frowned in confusion.

"I don't know what came over me." Garrett replied defensively.

"Well, what did she do?" Ted asked him.

"She didn't push me away, but when we broke apart she was shocked." The young man replied.

"And I'm assuming that she hasn't spoken to you since?" Ted raised a brow.

Garrett nodded and sighed. Ted patted him on the shoulder as Rosalyn walked over to them. Ted looked up at his daughter and smiled. The blonde glanced at Garrett, before looking back towards her father.

"Mom says she needs your help with something." She told her father.

"I'll go. You two need to talk." Ted told the two of them.

"Dad…" Rosalyn sighed, but was met with a knowing look.

"I guess you told him…" she said as she sat down next to Garrett.

"He knew something was up." The young man replied without looking at her.

"Do you hate me?" Rosalyn asked him.

"What?" Garrett frowned as he turned to face her.

"I know I've been a real bitch towards you recently." She shrugged.

"I can never hate you Rosalyn." He shook his head.

"I don't need you to protect me. I'm not a little girl anymore." She sighed.

"Like I said, it's only because I care." Garrett replied.

"About that…we're just friends, aren't we?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah." Garrett nodded.

"I'm glad." Rosalyn smiled and hugged him.

Garrett smiled too, as the blonde hugged him tightly. He closed his eyes and found himself breathing in the scent of her hair. He liked the way his fingers felt against her silky skin and the way her body was pressed to his. This was wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel this way about Rosalyn. They had grown up together and she was almost like another sister to him. She was so perfect that he couldn't bear for someone like Tommy to get his hands on her. Garrett swallowed the lump in his throat as he considered the possibilities. Was he falling for Rosalyn?

"Rosalyn, come play on my team!" Lily yelled across at her.

"Do you wanna play too?" the blonde asked Garrett.

"Why not?" he shrugged and stood up, helping the blonde up also.

"You two are on my team." Lily grinned as they walked over.

"Who's on the other team?" Garrett asked her.

"Mom, Mason and Eric." His younger sister replied.

"Cool." Rosalyn replied. This was one of her favourite games.

Ted was talking to Cody at the barbecue as the others played. He had been filling Cody in on what had been going on between Garrett and Rosalyn. Both men had known that something was going on between the two of them. They watched as they played volleyball together and smiled at how well they were getting on now. Ted was glad that they had taken his advice and talked things over.

"Looks like they're friends again." The older man smiled.

"Do you ever wonder…?" Cody frowned as he cooked the food.

"About what?" Ted asked him.

"Remember when they were babies and Phoebe used to say they might grow up to fall in love?" Cody asked his friend.

"I remember. You think it might happen?" he replied.

"It's just weird that there's tension all of a sudden." Cody shrugged.

"They look like they're over it now." Ted said as he watched them playing volleyball.

"Seriously though, Tommy Cena?" Cody frowned.

"I know." Ted sighed.

"The kid thinks he runs a company he doesn't even work for yet." Cody shook his head.

"I don't think we were that arrogant when we were in Legacy…" Ted mused.

"No, definitely not." Cody shook his head.

"Is that almost done?" Ted asked and pointed to a well-cooked burger.

"Oh yeah. Call them over." Cody said as he took the food from the barbecue.

After they had all eaten, they sat down and talked for a while. When it was time for another game of volleyball, Garrett and Rosalyn decided to sit it out. Ted and Bailey played instead of them. It was going to be getting dark soon, so you could see an orange coloured sky with violet coloured clouds across the still sea. Garrett and Rosalyn lay down on blankets as they discussed random moments from past beach trips. The blonde smiled as she got a message on her cell phone. Garrett had a sneaking suspicion of who it was.

"It's from Tommy." Rosalyn smiled as she read the message.

"I guessed." Garrett nodded.

"He gave me two kisses at the end, look." She said, flashing the screen at the young man.

"Will you be seeing him again?" Garrett asked, almost wishing that he hadn't.

"Tomorrow night." The blonde nodded.

"Anything planned?" he asked her.

"Maybe something. I'm not telling you though." She pouted.

"I'm hurt." Garrett pouted back at her and clutched his chest.

He just knew it. Tomorrow night Rosalyn was planning to lose her virginity to Tommy Cena. Why did it have to be that guy? There were plenty of guys who were attractive without being arrogant too. The blonde looked so happy right now, but maybe by tomorrow night it would be Garrett picking up the pieces of her broken heart. What if Tommy was going to use her and then dump her right away?

"It's getting dark. Shall we go and pack up?" Rosalyn asked as she stood over him.

"Sure." Garrett nodded.

"Were you daydreaming?" the blonde asked him.

"I guess you could say that." He shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Something is going to happen in the next chapter... What do you think that is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter.**

**In this chapter I own: Bailey, Rosalyn, Garrett and Tommy.**

**Let me know if you enjoy this chapter... **

Bailey smiled as her daughter emerged from the bathroom, following two hours of hair and make up. The young woman walked into her bedroom and emerged a few minutes later in a short black dress with silver studs and matching black heels. Rosalyn grinned and twirled full circle in front of her mother. Bailey nodded her approval and smiled at her daughter.

"You look beautiful." She told her.

"Thanks. That's very important." The blonde added.

"Just make sure that Tommy treats you right." Bailey told her daughter.

"I will." Rosalyn nodded.

"Is your dad to wait up for you?" Bailey raised a brow quizzically.

"No, I'll be fine." The blonde replied.

"If you need me, just call me." Bailey told her.

"Thanks mom." The blonde smiled and embraced her mother.

Tommy pulled up outside the house shortly afterwards. He beeped the horn to signal his arrival in his black Mercedes with the top down. Rosalyn kissed her mother's cheek and went outside to greet her date. He gave a grin as he spotted the blonde, or rather what the blonde was wearing. He didn't bother to get out of the car to open the door for her. Bailey watched out of the window as Tommy pulled away from the house with her daughter. Ted walked up behind his wife and kissed her neck.

"Ted…" she sighed.

"What?" he asked her.

"Are you trying to distract me when I'm worried about our daughter?" the blonde asked him.

"Maybe…but she can handle herself." Ted replied.

"I hope so." Bailey nodded.

"So…?" Ted smiled against her neck.

"What did you have in mind?" Bailey asked her husband.

"Well…Eric is at his friend's house until later on…" he smiled at his wife as she turned to face him.

"Theodore…are you trying to seduce me?" she asked him.

"Yes I am." He replied.

"Well it's working." She grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

On Tommy and Rosalyn's date…

Tommy had taken Rosalyn to another restaurant. It was so upmarket that even Rosalyn felt out of place. Of course, Tommy didn't bother to act like a gentleman. The blonde was so blinded by her attraction to him that even his attitude and lack of consideration didn't put her off. He was eager to finish their meal, although the restaurant was probably quite keen on him leaving too. He had harassed the waiter enough for one night.

"Wanna go for a drive?" he asked her as they left the restaurant.

"Sure." The blonde nodded and smiled.

"Let's go." He said as they got into the car.

After a while of driving along, Tommy parked the car in a quiet spot and turned the engine off. He turned and smiled at Rosalyn. She returned the smile before he leaned over and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Tommy ran his hands all over her body as he pushed her down against the seat. The blonde pushed him away a little as she felt closed in by him. The young man sat up a little and frowned at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I don't feel very comfortable." Rosalyn admitted.

"I'll fix that." He smiled and switched the car stereo on.

"Thanks." The blonde managed a smile as he attacked her with his mouth again.

Tommy slid a hand up her dress, causing her to push him away again. This was not how she had imagined this happening. She wasn't comfortable with Tommy right now. He frowned and sighed as the blonde straightened her dress and put on her seatbelt. She turned to look at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable doing this right now." She shrugged.

"Fucking tease…" Tommy hissed under his breath.

"Excuse me?" she frowned.

"You give me all these signals, then you think you can just say no?" he frowned at her.

"I'm not saying no. I'm saying not right now, not like this." Rosalyn replied.

"I'll drive you home." Tommy sighed as he turned the engine on.

"No." the blonde shook her head.

"What?" Tommy looked at her.

"Let me out here." Rosalyn nodded.

"Are you crazy?" Tommy asked her.

"Just let me out here." She replied.

Once he had let her out of the car, he sped off into the distance. The blonde immediately took out her cell phone. She knew exactly who she wanted to call right now. The question was whether this person would answer the phone and talk to her. Rosalyn sighed and pressed the call button. After two rings the person answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Garrett, can you come and get me, please?" she asked.

"Where are you?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

"The old coastal road. Just past the picnic area." She replied.

"I'll be there soon. Stay right where you are." Garrett replied and hung up.

Sure enough, Garrett's red Honda soon appeared in the distance. Rosalyn gave a sigh of relief as he pulled up beside her and she got into the passenger seat. The young man turned to look at her and see if she had any signs of a struggle about her. He began to drive in the direction of home and glanced across at her. She looked at him and gave an apologetic smile.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Garrett sighed.

"What?" she asked him.

"Did you two…" the young man asked.

"No. I told him I wasn't comfortable and he called me a tease." Rosalyn admitted.

"So he left you out there all alone?" Garrett frowned.

"Actually I told him to let me out. I wasn't comfortable. You were the first person I wanted to call." The blonde replied.

"I knew he was a player." Garrett shook his head.

"I still like him." Rosalyn sighed.

"You can't be serious." Garrett turned and saw her serious expression.

He sighed and pulled over, turning the engine off. Rosalyn knew what was coming, a lecture. Why did he always have to be right about things? The young man leaned across to her and shook his head. He thought of how best to say what he needed to say. Before he got a chance she fled the car and disappeared. The young man cursed as he got out of the car and ran after her.

"Rosalyn!" he yelled.

He spotted her sitting on one of the picnic benches. She was crying a little. Garrett reached out and wiped away a tear that was running down her cheek. The blonde chewed her bottom lip as he took a step closer towards her.

"Come and get back in the car." He whispered.

"Why? So you can tell me how stupid I am?" Rosalyn replied.

"No, I don't think you're stupid at all." He shook his head.

"Is there something wrong with me?" the blonde shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Garrett asked her.

"Maybe things will always be like this. Maybe I'm not enough." Rosalyn sighed.

"There are plenty of guys who would love to have you." The young man told her.

"Really? Then tell me, where are they Garrett, huh?" the blonde shook her head.

In a split second Garrett was pulling her into him and kissing her lips with more passion than their previous kiss. Rosalyn wrapped her arms around his neck as they tumbled to the ground. The young man couldn't think about anything except her at that moment. He was soon removing her dress and lacing kisses down her collarbone and down to her breasts. The blonde wasn't complaining either. She grasped a hand in Garrett's dark hair as she slid the other hand across his developing six-pack.

"Garrett, we shouldn't. It's wrong…" she gasped as he broke away from her.

"I'm sorry. You're right…" Garrett replied, although neither one of them stopped.

"I don't want to stop." Rosalyn sighed.

"I don't want to…" Garrett gave her a knowing look.

"Well, I did plan to lose it tonight. Not the same guy, but…" she kissed him.

"You'll regret it in the morning." The young man frowned.

"I don't care." The blonde shook her head.

It was in the grass beside the coastal road, that Garrett took his friend's virginity. He knew there would be trouble, but he couldn't stop himself. The only thing he truly knew was that his suspicions had been correct. He had fallen for Rosalyn.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Rosalyn do when she realises what she's done?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Bailey, Garrett, Rosalyn & Lily in this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter...**

After the deed had been done, Garrett and Rosalyn got back into the car and drove home. Neither one said anything to the other about what had just occurred between them. After Garrett had dropped Rosalyn at her house, he drove back to his own. The young man went straight up to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked in the mirror and saw that his shirt was covered in grass stains and the buttons were all wrong in his hurry to redress. He sighed as he remembered what he had just done, with Rosalyn. She was sure to hate him right now.

The blonde crept up to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She threw her purse on her bed and looked down at her dress, which was slightly creased. She ran her fingers through her blonde locks to dislodge some of the grass from it. She hoped it was all a dream, but something about this seemed horribly real. She climbed into her bed still dressed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rosalyn woke up feeling different. She climbed out of her bed and stood in front of her dresser mirror. Slipping the straps of her dress over her shoulders, she saw some subtle bruising along her collarbone. The events of the previous night came back to her, as she assessed the state of her body. The blonde let out a sigh and grabbed the dresser to keep her steady as it dawned on her that she had just lost her virginity to Garrett. What possessed her to do such a thing?

Garrett was awake early, so he had showered and dressed before everyone else got up. He sat at the kitchen table and contemplated his actions last night, when Lily came downstairs and sat opposite him. The brunette girl raised a brow quizzically at her brother and folded her arms. The young man sighed and held his head in his hands.

"What did you do?" Lily asked him.

"What makes you think I did something?" Garrett asked her.

"The way you're acting." She replied and continued to fold her arms.

"You can't tell anyone." He warned his sister.

"Go on…" Lily nodded.

"I mean it, you can't tell a soul." He warned her again.

"I won't tell, I promise." The brunette replied.

"Last night, Rosalyn asked me to pick her up…" he began.

"What happened to Tommy?" Lily asked.

"She made him let her out of the car." Garrett told her.

"So, you went to pick her up?" the brunette asked her brother.

"Yeah, but then we had an argument. She ran out of the car and I went after her. Things got pretty heated and the next thing I was kissing her. Then we ended up…" Garrett bit his lip.

"Oh my! You slept with her?" Lily gasped.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"But she was…" the brunette frowned.

"Yeah, she was…" he shook his head.

"I think she's going to hate you when she realises what happened." Lily told him.

"I know." Garrett sighed.

Rosalyn showered and dressed as normal. She wore some denim Capri pants and a pink sweater with pink ballet pumps. Her blonde hair was gathered up in a high ponytail. She wore a thin white headband to complete the style. She waited until Eric had left for school, and she knew that there was only her mother at home. Her dad would have already left for the training that he was doing with the young wrestlers. Rosalyn walked down the stairs and saw her mother sitting on the couch, browsing the TV guide. Bailey looked up to see her daughter and smiled at her. She immediately dropped the smile when she read her daughter's expression.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked the young woman.

"Don't tell anyone." Rosalyn shook her head.

"Ok, I won't tell." Bailey nodded and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Last night, I sent Tommy away when he tried to get me to sleep with him." The blonde sighed.

"That's a good thing. You had every right to do that if you were uncomfortable." Her mother nodded.

"I called Garrett to come and pick me up…" Rosalyn looked down at the ground.

"Oh, did you two fight again?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, but then we kissed…and…" the blonde couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Take your time." Bailey whispered as she hugged her daughter.

"I lost my virginity to Garrett." Rosalyn blurted out.

"You did what?" her mother asked her.

"You heard me right. I save myself for this long and then I lose it to my lifelong friend who can't stop interfering in my business." The blonde shook her head and sighed.

"Ok, did he use something?" Bailey asked.

"Mom…" Rosalyn groaned.

"You don't want to get pregnant or anything." Bailey replied.

"I'll find out." Rosalyn told her.

"How will you do that?" her mother asked her.

"I'll ask him myself." The blonde replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Bailey asked.

"I need to do this." The blonde nodded.

Garrett was still sitting at the table when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and scanned the caller ID, which read Rosalyn. He sighed as he anticipated the argument that was about to follow. He let it ring and then pressed the button to accept to call. He put the device to his ear and greeted her.

"Hi Rosalyn."

"Garrett, we need to talk." The blonde replied.

"I know. About last night…" he began.

"Can I meet you somewhere?" she asked him.

"My house is free all day." He shrugged as he balanced the phone between his shoulder and his ear.

"I'll be there in an hour." Rosalyn replied and hung up.

Garrett was expecting a yelling match, not a civilised phone call. Maybe she was saving the yelling for when they came face to face. He knew that he deserved everything that he got from her. The blonde had every right to hate him, after everything that had happened. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and waited for the blonde to arrive.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Rosalyn start yelling at Garrett?**

**I will try and update again today, but I would love some reviews in return!**


	7. Chapter 7

**What You're Worth - the next chapter is here.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers once again.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn and Tommy.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter... **

Garrett opened the door as he saw Rosalyn walking up the driveway. She looked up and walked straight into the house. The young man closed the door and followed the blonde into the living area. She sat down on the couch and looked thoughtful. Garrett offered her some coffee, but she politely declined. He walked over and stood in front of where she was sitting. They looked at each other for a moment or so, both unsure of what to do or say. Garrett looked at the blonde and gave a small smile.

"You go first." He told her.

"Just to clarify things, we definitely did have sex last night?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Yeah, we did." He nodded.

"Did you use anything?" she asked him.

"No." he replied, slapping his forehead.

"I guess I'll have to go take a pill." Rosalyn replied.

The two of them were silent for a few moments. Both of them looked down at the floor and fidgeted nervously.

"I'm sorry." Garrett told her.

"What part of it are you sorry for?" the blonde asked him.

"I don't even know." He shook his head.

"You knew what I was planning to do." Rosalyn frowned.

"I didn't do that out of jealousy." Garrett frowned back at her.

"Why did you do it?" the blonde asked him.

"It wasn't just me. It takes two Rosalyn…" he replied.

"Tell me, why did you do it?" she edged closer to him.

"Because I have feelings for you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Garrett shrugged.

Rosalyn's eyes widened as she took in his little outburst. He paced the room as he tried to think of something to say. The blonde shook her head and sighed as she sat on the couch. If he really felt that way then why had he never said or done anything before? The only thing that she felt at the moment was shame and confusion. The fact that Garrett knew her intimately made her nervous in a way. She wondered if he felt the same way or if it had all been convenient for him.

"If you had any feelings for me you would let me go." Rosalyn told him.

"What? I stand back and let Tommy get his hands all over you?" Garrett replied angrily.

"He's more than you'll ever be!" Rosalyn yelled at the young man.

"If you believe that then you're no better than his other groupies." Garrett shook his head.

"I don't see any girls flocking around you." The blonde hissed.

"Maybe I'm not conceited enough!" he yelled in reply.

"Maybe you're just repulsive!" Rosalyn fired back.

"You never said that last night." He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't remember saying anything to you last night." The blonde shrugged.

"Let me refresh your memory." Garrett hissed as he walked over to where she was sitting.

"I would have remembered anything worth remembering." Rosalyn hissed coldly.

"So you never said that you only wanted me, or that you never wanted it to end?" Garrett asked her.

"I don't want you." She replied.

"Well, you did last night. I never knew that I would end up sleeping with you. I always saw you as a close family friend." Garrett told her.

"Did you plan to do that?" the blonde asked him.

"Nothing about last night was planned." He shook his head.

"I would never have planned to sleep with you!" Rosalyn added accusingly.

"You didn't say or do anything that made me think you didn't want to do it." Garrett shrugged.

"I hate you Garrett. You make my skin crawl." Rosalyn hissed.

"You don't hate me." He replied.

"Well, I certainly don't love you." She answered.

"I love you. I never planned it. I want you." Garrett said as he took a step towards the blonde.

He ran a hand through the blonde ponytail and leaned in to look at her eyes. Rosalyn's body tensed up as he got nearer to her.  
He moved in to kiss her, but she drew away and frowned. Garrett looked confused as she pushed him backwards with a little force.

"You'll never have me. You're nothing to me!" she shook her head as she spoke.

"I am now. I'm the one who took your virginity." Garrett replied.

" I hate you, I hate everything about you. I hate your face, I hate your attitude and I even hate that stupid lisp!" Rosalyn gritted her teeth through tears. Garrett immediately backed off and turned away from her in shock.

"You really hurt me Rosalyn." Garrett spoke in a whisper.

"Well you hurt me too." She sighed and walked out of the room.

Garrett heard the door slam shut a few seconds later. He lay on the couch and closed his eyes. The whole thing was such a mess.  
A few minutes later his cell phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, hoping that it would be an apologetic Rosalyn. Unfortunately it was his brother Mason whose name came up on the caller ID.

"Hi Mason." Garrett answered.

"Hi Garrett. I need you to do me a favour..." the younger brother said.

"Depends on what it is." Garrett replied.

"I like this girl, but she'll only agree to a double date. Would you be her friend's date?" Mason asked his brother.

"I'm not sure..." the older brother sighed.

"The girl's really nice. Just to even out the numbers, please?" the younger brother pleaded.

"Sure, why not?" Garrett replied.

"Really? Sweet." Mason said.

"I'll talk to you later." Garrett said.

"Later." Mason replied and hung up.

Garrett knew that he wasn't in the right frame of mind to date anyone. He knew that he needed someone to distract him from thinking about Rosalyn every few minutes. She was bound to return to Tommy at some point. If the blonde didn't want Garrett, then maybe someone else would.

Rosalyn was walking home when she answered the call that had just come through on her cell phone.

"Hi?"

"Rosalyn, it's Tommy."

"Oh, sorry about last night…" she chewed her bottom lip a little.

"No problem. I overreacted too." Tommy replied.

"So, why are you calling?" she asked him.

"I wanted to ask if you'd consider another date with me?" he asked her.

"Really?" Rosalyn asked.

"I really like you." Tommy added.

"Thanks. I like you too." She smiled.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he suggested.

"That should be fine." Rosalyn replied.

"Bye." He said before hanging up.

The blonde smiled as she thought about Tommy. She should have felt more guilty about the hurtful things she had said to Garrett, but the thought of another date with Tommy filled her mind. If she could make it with Tommy, then she could put all this business with Garrett behind her. It was for the best, she thought.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you predict will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the next chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**I own Garrett, Mason, Rosalyn, Tommy, Lily, Phoebe, plus the dates Allie and Kara.**

**I was pleased with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it...**

Garrett and Mason arrived at the movie theatre for their double date. The younger Runnels brother was eager to make sure that everything went well. He had been warning his older brother not to do or say anything that would embarrass him. It did amuse Garrett to see his brother so worked up over a girl, but he was hardly any different. As much as he tried to get Rosalyn to the back of his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew that she had said some hurtful things, which he knew that she would regret. Garrett also knew that Rosalyn was stubborn, too stubborn to admit when she was wrong and apologise.

"Here they are, act cool." Mason told his brother.

"Whatever you say." Garrett shook his head and smiled.

"Hey Mason." A young woman with auburn hair and green eyes greeted the younger brother.

"Garrett, this is Allie. That's her friend Kara." Mason gestured to the other girl.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Garrett smiled at the other girl.

"You too." She smiled. Kara had brown hair with blonde highlights and brown eyes.

They made their way inside and bought their tickets. The girls had both decided on a romantic comedy. Not what Garrett wanted to see right now, but it wasn't even a proper date for him. At least with a movie you didn't have to make a lot of conversation. As the lights went down in the movie theatre, Garrett found himself wondering what Rosalyn was doing right now.

At the DiBiase house, Lily was preparing Rosalyn for her next date with Tommy. The brunette had just finished painting the older girl's nails in a shimmering coral shade. The blonde had already chosen her outfit, while her hair was being curled to enhance her natural blonde waves. Lily knew only what Garrett had been willing to reveal about his argument with the blonde. She felt as though she shouldn't broach the subject, but the conversation drifted that way.

"I thought he wouldn't be interested after the last date." Rosalyn said as she discussed Tommy.

"He doesn't know what happened though." Lily shrugged.

"How do you know about that?" the blonde asked her.

"Garrett told me everything." The brunette replied.

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" Rosalyn looked worried.

"I promised Garrett that I wouldn't." Lily told her.

"Does he hate me now?" the blonde asked.

"You really crossed the line Rosalyn." The brunette frowned.

"I know. I feel terrible. I don't hate him, I just panicked." Rosalyn nodded as she spoke.

"Will you apologise?" Lily asked her.

"If he will listen to me." The blonde nodded and sighed.

"You won't know until you try." The brunette girl shrugged.

"Maybe it would be better if we could pretend that this never happened…" Rosalyn mused.

"Not that easy." Lily shook her head.

A couple of hours later the blonde was ready for her date. She wore black jeans, black suede boots and a patterned halter-neck top. Her hair was loose down her shoulders and she wore grey eye make-up. Lily placed her hands on her hips and admired her work. Rosalyn smiled at her reflection and hugged the brunette.

"Thank you. It looks great." The blonde smiled.

"Glad you like it." Lily smiled and packed away the make-up from the bed.

"I hope Tommy likes it." Rosalyn sighed.

After the movie, the Runnels brothers took their dates to the ice cream parlour. Garrett was managing to have a decent conversation with Kara, although he had no romantic interest in her. Mason seemed very much into Allie though, holding her hand under the table and wiping some ice cream from her top lip at one point. They walked the girls back to the bus stop and Mason kissed Allie. Kara whispered to Garrett that she didn't mind him calling her if he needed to talk about things. He had mentioned parts of the recent goings on, although he had not named any names in doing so.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Take my number." She replied as Mason and Allie were still making out.

"Sorry if I was bad company." Garrett shrugged.

"I was glad of any company, believe me." Kara nodded.

"Thanks again." The young man nodded.

This time, Tommy had taken Rosalyn bowling. She appreciated the change of scenery and it was fun too. They played for hours without realising it, because they were laughing way too much. The blonde felt like she could relax and be herself with Tommy. He was treating her really well tonight. As they left the bowling alley he turned to face her and smiled. Rosalyn frowned confusedly as he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly.

"What was that for?" she asked as they broke apart.

"Because you're beautiful, and you're funny." Tommy smiled at her.

"You're not bad either." Rosalyn grinned as he pulled her into another kiss.

"Would I be out of line if I invited you back with me?" Tommy asked her.

"Where?" she asked him.

"The hotel. I have a whole suite there." He replied.

"Yeah, why not…" she sighed.

Garrett and Mason arrived home just after Lily did. Phoebe asked her how things went with Rosalyn. Of course, the older Runnels brother was immediately listening after her name was mentioned. Lily told her mother what the blonde had been wearing and where they had been going that evening. Jealousy panged in Garrett's chest as he imagined what else Tommy might have in store. He wasn't one to give up that easily.

"Lily." He followed his sister up the stairs.

"What?" the brunette asked him.

"Did she say anything else?" he asked her.

"Rosalyn did say she felt awful and that she wants to apologise." Lily replied.

"So, does that mean she'll speak to me again?" Garrett asked his sister.

"All I know is, she would like to forget that it ever happened." Lily shrugged.

"I'm not sure I can do that." He shook his head.

"I'm not sure that she can either." His sister replied.

Rosalyn was trying her best to pretend that her fling with Garrett never happened. She was at the hotel with Tommy, in his suite. He obviously had one thing on his mind tonight. The moment that they walked through the door, Tommy had Rosalyn up against the wall in a passionate embrace. The blonde shifted onto the bed as Tommy stripped himself of his shirt and jeans, leaving him in just his boxer shorts. Rosalyn gave a half smile as he climbed onto the bed and began to remove her own clothing.

"Are you alright?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rosalyn nodded as he moved in to kiss her again.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Does Rosalyn go through with it and sleep with Tommy?**


	9. Chapter 9

**The first of a hopeful three updates today.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Tommy, Lily and Phoebe.**

**Please enjoy the chapter...**

Rosalyn sighed and frowned as Tommy climbed off her and rolled over, eventually beginning to snore a little. She didn't know whether to stay or go. Right now she wanted to go home and have some time to think about things. The experience had not been particularly romantic, compared to what she had imagined before. The blonde leaned across and saw that Tommy was sleeping soundly. She crept out of the bed and quickly dressed, grabbing a pen and leaving a note on the hotel pad. She took the note and placed it on the bedside table so that Tommy would see it when he awoke.

She left the hotel and found a cab to take her home. Once she arrived there, she entered the house and went to the bathroom. Rosalyn stood in the shower cubicle and scrubbed her lightly tanned skin until it was reddening. She couldn't understand why Tommy's touch left her feeling dirty and used. It occurred to her that she did not feel this way about Garrett when they had been together. When Garrett had touched her, it felt different. The blonde dressed in some lilac pyjamas and climbed into her bed. Hopefully tomorrow, things would seem clearer.

Garrett was in the gym bright and early that morning. He needed some kind of outlet, so why not work on his fitness while he was doing so? The young man was focused on his workout, feeling his muscles burn as he pushed himself further and further. He stopped for a break and took a swig from his water bottle. Garrett glanced to his left and spotted Tommy Cena entering the gym, looking pleased with himself. The young man kept his head down and listened as Tommy conversed with another young guy.

"How did the date go?" the young guy asked.

"I would say it went well." Tommy smirked.

"Spill!" the other guy grinned.

"Let's just say that sweet Rosalyn DiBiase isn't a virgin anymore." Tommy grinned.

"Dude!" the young guy raised his hand for a high five.

"She was gone when I woke up. Left me a note saying she'd call me." Tommy continued.

"You think she will call?" the young guy asked him.

"Yeah. Come on, look at me." The young Cena motioned to his toned body.

"I thought that she would have put up more of a fight." The young guy shrugged.

"How could she resist?" Tommy laughed as he went over to begin his workout.

Garrett sighed quietly as he took in the conversation between the two young men. She went ahead and slept with Tommy after all, only he had no idea that he wasn't the blonde's first lover. Why had Rosalyn left him though? Maybe she had made a mistake and realised it. The young Runnels man had to know if she was ok.

Rosalyn awoke and dressed casually in a black vest and shorts, covered by a blue and white striped hooded jacket. She left her blonde hair loose and slipped on some white tennis shoes. The blonde walked out of the house and made her way to the Runnels residence. She was going to speak to Phoebe or Lily if she could. Hopefully Garrett would have gone to the gym this morning, as would Tommy.

"Who is it?" Phoebe asked Lily as the doorbell rang.

"It's Rosalyn." Lily replied and opened the door for the blonde.

"Hi, can I come in?" the blonde asked.

"Of course." Phoebe replied as she appeared in the doorway.

"Thanks." The blonde replied as she entered the house.

Rosalyn walked into the living area and took a seat on the couch. Lily sat beside her, while Phoebe sat down opposite them. The young DiBiase sighed and looked at Lily for permission to reveal everything about her and Garrett. The brunette nodded and patted her shoulder as she began to speak.

"The night before last I lost my virginity…to Garrett." Rosalyn sighed.

"You were on a date with Tommy that night." Phoebe frowned.

"I asked Garrett to come and pick me up. We were arguing, but then we kissed and then…" the blonde bit her lip.

"Did you know about this?" Phoebe asked her daughter.

"Yeah." Lily nodded.

"Then I had an awful argument with Garrett here. I said some things that I really regret saying." Rosalyn shook her head.

"Then you went out with Tommy last night." Lily pointed out.

"I slept with Tommy. It was nothing like I expected…" the blonde sniffed back tears.

"Oh honey…" Phoebe frowned and moved in to hug Rosalyn.

"I feel so…used." The blonde sniffed.

"I'm sorry about that Rosalyn." Phoebe smiled apologetically.

The three of them talked some more after that, until the sound of Garrett's car pulling into the driveway interrupted them. Rosalyn panicked and tried to wipe away her tears from her reddened eyes. Phoebe heard the car door shut and footsteps on the ground as Garrett walked towards the house. Lily looked at the blonde, who was frowning in confusion.

"Don't let him see me like this." She whispered.

"Hide, in the kitchen." Phoebe whispered back to her.

Lily helped Rosalyn into the kitchen as the door opened and Garrett walked in. Phoebe smiled and greeted her son as he went towards the kitchen with his gym bag. The brunette panicked and cut him off at the door.

"Here, I'll take this." She told him.

"I am capable of taking my gym bag to the laundry." Garrett sighed.

"I have the machine ready. It makes sense." His mother shrugged.

"Ok, here you go." He nodded and passed her the bag.

"I'll put it in now." Phoebe smiled and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Where's Lily?" he asked.

"Here I am!" his sister breezed into the room.

"I need to speak to you." Garrett told her.

"What about?" Lily asked him.

"Rosalyn." He replied.

Lily sighed and folded her arms. She nodded for her brother to continue.

"I heard Tommy talking about her at the gym." Garrett shook his head.

"What did he say?" Lily asked cautiously.

"He was bragging about her not being a virgin anymore." Her brother replied.

"Jerk." She sighed.

"I decided that I'm going to talk to Rosalyn." Garrett said.

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk just yet." His sister suggested.

"I'll wait until she does." He replied defiantly.

"Are you sure about this?" Lily frowned.

"I've been falling for her. I'd rather have her in my life as a friend than not have her in my life at all." Garrett replied.

"Good for you." His sister nodded.

"I'm going to have a shower." He sighed and walked up the stairs.

Lily entered the kitchen to find her mother alone in there. The brunette frowned at Phoebe and gave a puzzled look. Her mother closed the door and whispered to her.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"A few things." Lily replied.

"Rosalyn was listening in, then she just ran." Phoebe revealed.

"Didn't you stop her?" her daughter asked.

"I couldn't yell or Garrett would have known that she was here." Phoebe shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Why do you think Rosalyn ran?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's an update of What You're Worth. (The second one today.)**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett and Tommy in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it...**

Rosalyn was more confused than ever before. Maybe that was why Tommy had managed to work his magic on her and convince her to give him yet another chance. Now spending most of her time at Tommy's place.

The blonde had avoided every chance that had been presented to talk to Garrett. There was no way that she could face him after hearing how he felt about her. The worst thing was that she knew it was all her own fault. She pushed Garrett away and then she allowed Tommy to use her. Despite what her mother or Lily would say, Rosalyn knew that she had been wrong all along. She had been too stubborn to admit it, and now she felt like it was too late.

"Hey baby." Tommy smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey." She sighed.

"What's up?" he asked her.

"I just don't feel very good." She replied.

"Ok, well how about I grab you some painkillers on my way home from the gym?" Tommy suggested.

"Thanks, that's a good idea." The blonde nodded.

"See you later babe." Tommy smirked and left with his gym bag.

Rosalyn curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. She had been flicking through the channels for around ten minutes when the buzzer of Tommy's apartment went off. She sighed and walked over to answer the door. She knew that sometimes John liked to check in on his son. The blonde opened the door and was shocked to see that the caller was Garrett. He almost smiled at her in her polka dot nightdress and loose wavy locks. That was his Rosalyn right there. Not the girl who needed to dress up and flirt to get a guy's attention.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Can I come in?" he asked her.

"What about Tommy?" Rosalyn fretted.

"He's at the gym. I skipped the gym to come and see you." Garrett replied.

"I guess you should come in then." The blonde shrugged and opened the door wider.

Garrett nodded and entered the apartment. Rosalyn followed him into the living area and tidied the couch a little. The young man took a seat as the blonde folded her arms defensively.

"Would you like a drink or anything?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm ok." He replied.

"So, as you can see, I'm still here. No need to worry." Rosalyn shrugged.

"I'm so glad. Nobody has seen you." Garrett sighed.

"I just needed some space." The blonde nodded.

"You know, you can always talk to me. We are still friends, aren't we?" Garrett asked her.

"I guess so." She nodded.

Rosalyn couldn't help but stare at him now. She was looking for something, perhaps the thing that had possessed her to do the things that she had done with him. He was so strong and caring, yet she had broken him down with harsh words and her indifferent attitude. She knew that he wasn't at all repulsive, but he was incredibly beautiful. His blue eyes were like soulful pools that you could get lost in, while his dark hair was an interesting contrast. When he had held her last, the feel of his skin on hers was heavenly. His newly acquired muscles hid underneath a blue sweater today, with jeans and white sneakers.

"I'm so sorry Garrett." Rosalyn sighed as she looked into his eyes.

"For what?" he asked her softly.

"All those hurtful things that I said. They're not true." The blonde shook her head.

"I know, it's ok." He replied calmly.

"No, it's not. I really hurt you." Rosalyn sniffed as fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I should apologise for what I did." Garrett told her.

"What?" she asked him.

"I should never have gone through with it that night. I knew your status and I took advantage." He shook his head in remorse.

"That's not true. I told you that I didn't want you to stop." Rosalyn told him.

"I want to be your friend, if you'll still have me as one." Garrett told her.

"Please, I couldn't bear to lose you." The blonde replied.

"Is he treating you right?" he asked her.

"He's a good guy." She shrugged.

"You can always talk to me. The offer's there." Garrett nodded.

"Thank you." She replied and hugged him.

Garrett returned the hug, which was initiated by Rosalyn. It was intense, as she pressed herself as close to him as she could, crying out for comfort. He closed his eyes tightly as he felt those feelings stirring once again. The scent of her hair and the warmth of her body were bringing back feelings he had been trying to hide. Rosalyn broke away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She placed a hand on Garrett's shirt and shook her head.

"I got your shirt wet." She chuckled as she inspected the spot where her tears had fallen.

"I don't mind." He replied and pulled her into another hug.

"Do you forgive me Garrett?" she asked him.

"Of course I do Rosalyn." He replied.

This time as they broke apart, both locked eyes and moved back towards each other. Garrett hesitated, but Rosalyn pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around his torso and closing her eyes. After the initial few seconds of expecting her to break away, Garrett responded and deepened the kiss, tangling a hand in her wavy blonde hair. She moved herself into his lap, holding on like she was never planning to let go.

"Rosalyn." Garrett whispered to her.

"Mm, yeah?" she moaned contentedly.

"Maybe we should stop now. You know what happened last time." Garrett reminded her.

"But you make me feel loved. It's not the same with him." She sighed.

"You know how I feel Rosalyn." Garrett told her.

"I think I love you too." She replied softly.

"Oh Rosalyn." He sighed and kissed her again.

The blonde took his hand and led him into the bedroom that she had been sharing with Tommy. Garrett picked her up and carried her over to the bed. She pulled him onto the bed with her and connected their lips once more. Both of them were immersed in their passion for each other, as Rosalyn's nightdress fell to the bedroom floor. Garrett was struggling with the buckle on his belt when a hand grabbed him and sent him flying into the dresser.

"What the Hell is going on?" Tommy yelled.

"Tommy!" Rosalyn panicked as she pulled the bed sheets around her.

"Get out!" Tommy yelled at the dazed Garrett.

"Don't hurt him…" Rosalyn pleaded as Tommy reached out to grab Garrett.

"Come on Rosalyn." Garrett held out his hand to her.

"Oh, she's not going anywhere." Tommy sneered.

The young Cena threw Garrett out of the apartment and stormed back into the bedroom, where Rosalyn cowered in the bed sheets. She had never seen Tommy like this. He grabbed a handful of the sheets and whisked them away from the blonde. He placed a chair in front of the bedroom door and turned around with a disturbing look on his face. Rosalyn backed away until she had nowhere else to go. He leered over her and hissed at her.

"You're gonna regret that."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think Tommy will do?**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the third update of the day.**  
**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Tommy, Phoebe, Bailey, Eric and Lily in this chapter.**

**This chapter contains some parts that may be distressing to some... **

The blonde had a scared look on her face. He took a step closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Rosalyn asked shakily.

"I could ask you the same question." Tommy replied angrily.

"You don't understand…" she pleaded.

"You've made me look like a fool!" he yelled.

"I didn't mean to." She shook her head.

"Playing the innocent girl when all this time you were sleeping with a guy who's almost your brother… I should have known you were a whore." Tommy clenched his fists by his sides.

"I'm not. I swear there was only him once before you." Rosalyn explained.

"Well, it can't have been that good if you came running back to me." Sneered Tommy.

"You're scaring me…" she whimpered.

"How do I know you haven't done this other times?" he asked her.

"I haven't. I told you." The blonde pleaded with him.

"Maybe you're just that easy that you'd let Garrett have you whenever he pleases…" Tommy ranted, grabbing her wrist.

"Let me go." The blonde pleaded.

"You can't get away with this." He replied menacingly.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…" she shrugged and sighed.

"Well you did…so now I'm gonna hurt you." He replied.

Rosalyn cowered as she saw Tommy pull back his fist to punch her face. He stopped and gave a thoughtful look.

"No, we don't want to damage that pretty face." He shook his head.

"Thanks you." She sighed.

"The body however…" he smirked.

The blonde let out a piercing cry as his fist connected with her ribcage. He continued to rain down punched on her stomach, back and ribs. Pain overwhelmed Rosalyn as he threw her battered body to the floor. She couldn't even see straight for the pain. Tommy picked her up and led her to the window, where she could see that Garrett was knocking on the main door and calling her name. She was terrified of what Tommy was going to do next.

"Open the window. Tell him you are fine and that he should go home." Tommy ordered her.

She was too scared to argue, and she was in danger of passing out with the pain. The blonde clung to the windowsill and opened the window outwards. Garrett looked up when he heard the window open.

"Rosalyn!" he yelled.

"I'm fine. Please, go home." She yelled down to him.

"I won't leave you." He replied.

"Tell him to leave." Tommy hissed behind her.

"Garrett, please just go. I'll be fine." The blonde nodded.

"Now shut the window." Tommy commanded.

"I'm going inside now." She replied and closed the window.

Tommy immediately grabbed her by her hair. He pinned her on the bed and looked on menacingly.

"I said close the window. You shouldn't have said anything." He growled.

"I'm sorry." She whimpered in her delusional state.

"Sorry isn't good enough." Tommy shook his head.

Rosalyn groaned with pain as he climbed on top of her and went to pull her underwear off. She waved her arms frantically, but not enough to have any impact on Tommy. Part of her was screaming for her to fight back, but the pain was so unbearable. The blonde was certain that he was going to rape her. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to channel her way through the pain.

"Hey, anybody…" John walked in and saw everything.

He saw what his son was attempting to do to Rosalyn. He saw the fresh bruises appearing and the blood from where she had been split open. John saw the fear in the blonde's eyes and the look in his son's eyes as he leered over her.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" John yelled and pulled his son away,

"Leave it dad. It's between me and her." Tommy shook his head.

"Is this what I created?" John yelled.

"I haven't done anything wrong. It was all her fault." His son replied.

"Hitting women is damn disrespectful." John frowned.

"She deserved it." Tommy hissed.

"Go calm down, now." John warned his son.

Tommy left the bedroom, punching the wall as he left. John shook his head and glanced across at Rosalyn, who was in a lot of pain and currently half naked. She sobbed silently as he walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, come with me." He told her.

"No." Rosalyn shook her head.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital." He told her.

The blonde thought about this and nodded her head. She pulled on some simple clothes and pulled her hair into a ponytail. John led her out to his car and opened the passenger side door for her. She got into the car and sat in silence as John drove them to the nearest hospital. When they arrived he helped her out of the car and led her to the reception desk. She gave her name and details before they took their seats in the hospital waiting area.

After a while a doctor called her in and examined her. Luckily, nothing was broken. She had two bruised ribs and substantial surface bruising. The doctor prescribed some painkillers and bandaged her ribs. He asked what had happened, which was when John cut in. He told them that someone tried to mug her, but had fled when he appeared. Of course, he was going to save his own son's skin.

"Why did you lie?" Rosalyn asked as she sat in the car.

"You know why. He's an ass, but he's my son." John replied.

"Could you take me home please?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Sure." He nodded and turned on the engine.

He dropped her off at the DiBiase residence. She walked in and saw her mother and father talking in the kitchen. They turned to see her and smiled. Bailey rushed forward to greet her daughter. Rosalyn winced as she hugged her mother, something that did not go unnoticed by her father. Ted would ask questions later. Bailey was happy that their daughter had returned home of her own accord. The doorbell rang and Eric went to answer it.

"We have the Runnels family over for dinner." Bailey told her daughter.

"Don't worry, we have room for you." Ted whispered.

"Great." Rosalyn nodded.

Phoebe spotted the blonde as soon as they walked into the room. Garrett's head snapped up as soon as he heard her name. He was shocked to see her standing there in front of him. Lily hugged Rosalyn, who tried her best to hide her discomfort. Her ribs were still quite painful, although the doctor had given her a painkiller at the hospital. Bailey set an extra place for her daughter at the table and they all went to sit down.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think that Ted suspects something?**

**Did John do right to protect his son? (I think I know the answer to this one)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the fourth and final chapter for today!**

**I own the following people: Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Bailey, Tommy, Eric, Lily and Mason.**

**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far today. I'm very impressed...**

**Please enjoy the chapter, although it's shorter than the others...**

Both families sat around the table. Rosalyn was sitting in between Eric and Phoebe. Ted watched his daughter carefully as they ate their dinner. Bailey joked that it was good that she always made her portions too big. Everyone was pleased that Rosalyn was there for the meal. Garrett was especially pleased, as he had been worried about her following the earlier events. Maybe he would be able to get her on her own later on and they could talk about things.

"Could you pass me the potatoes?" Phoebe asked Rosalyn.

"Sure." The blonde nodded and tried to keep a calm face as she lifted the bowl.

"Thanks." Phoebe smiled as she took the bowl from her.

Ted noticed his daughter's discomfort, yet he wasn't really sure why. He came to a realisation a few minutes later, when Eric accidentally nudged his sister. She didn't cry out, but she winced slightly. It went unnoticed by the others, but not be her father. Ted placed his drink down on the table after he had taken a sip. Bailey frowned as she saw her husband's expression change. Ted looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"Ted?" Bailey asked confusedly.

"Rosalyn, is there something wrong?" Ted asked his daughter.

"No, I'm fine." She shrugged.

"Lift your shirt." Ted ordered.

"What?" Bailey frowned.

"Dad…" Rosalyn shrugged.

"Lift your shirt, now." Ted repeated.

"Dad, please…" the blonde frowned.

"Ted, we're having dinner." Bailey whispered.

"Rosalyn, let me see." He nodded.

The blonde stood up and gripped the hem of her t-shirt. Everyone at the table watched curiously as she took a breath and lifted the shirt to reveal her bandaged ribs and angry bruises on her stomach and back. Ted held his head in his hands and sighed. Bailey rushed over to her daughter and held her gently. Phoebe gasped at the extent of the bruising and shook her head. Rosalyn felt tears emerging from her eyes as everyone took in the sight of her battered body.

"Did Tommy do this?" Ted asked his daughter.

"Yes." She replied in a whisper.

"I'll kill him." Cody hissed angrily.

"Get in line." Ted replied.

"Who treated your wounds?" Phoebe asked.

"A doctor at the hospital." The blonde replied.

"Did he take you to the hospital?" Cody asked her.

"No. John took me." She replied.

"Is anything broken?" Bailey fretted.

"Just two bruised ribs and lots of extra bruising." Rosalyn replied.

"Did the doctor ask you what happened?" Phoebe asked the blonde.

"John told them that I got attacked and he saved me." She answered.

"Typical, protecting his son." Ted growled angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Rosalyn asked her dad.

"I'm going to talk to John." Ted nodded.

"I'll come with you." Cody nodded.

After dinner the Runnels family left, with the exception of Garrett. Ted allowed him to stay for Rosalyn's sake. The young man helped the blonde up to her room and changed her out of her clothes and into a large t-shirt. She carefully slipped into her bed and relaxed as her head hit the pillow. Garrett stroked her hair as she lay there. He kissed her forehead gently and stood up to leave the room.

"Garrett?" she called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked her.

"Stay with me, please?" she winced as she tried to sit up.

"Of course I will." He nodded.

He slipped into the bed beside her and lay down next to her. She rested her head on his chest as she moved to get comfortable. Garrett smiled down at her and stroked her hair as he held her close. Rosalyn closed her eyes and soon fell into a contented sleep. The young man fell asleep soon after, still holding her close to his body. He awoke a couple of hours later to find her in some distress. She was wincing in her sleep and mumbling something. Garrett realised that she must be having a bad dream.

"No, please…leave me alone…I don't want you…I love him…don't hurt him…" she frowned in her sleep.

"Rosalyn…" Garrett whispered.

"Please don't…you don't understand…I love him…Garrett…" she continued.

"Rosalyn…" Garrett tried again.

He gently nudged her arm as she blinked her eyes open.

"Hey, I think you were having a bad dream." He whispered in the darkness.

"Oh, thanks." She replied.

"I'm so sorry I left you alone with him." Garrett shook his head.

"You weren't to know." The blonde replied.

"I feel sick that he did this to you." The young man fought back angry tears.

"You're here with me now." She told him.

They lay in the dark together, with neither loosening their grip on the other.

"I love you Rosalyn." Garrett whispered as he held her.

"I love you too Garrett." She replied.

He looked up to see her face, only to realise that she had fallen asleep again. She wouldn't remember saying that she loved him tomorrow. He kissed her cheek and went back to sleep.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will Ted and Cody say to John?**

**Will Rosalyn remember telling Garrett that she loves him?**

**What punishment does Tommy deserve for beating Rosalyn?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing. **

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Bailey, Tommy and Eric.**

**Hope you enjoy reading the chapter...**

Garrett and Rosalyn awoke around the same time, both wrapped in each other's arms. She gazed up at him and smiled, which caused him to smile too. He noticed the space between their faces and leaned forward to bridge the gap. Rosalyn lifted her chin and connected their lips gently. Both of them broke apart after a few moments. Garrett stroked her hair and admired her beauty as she cuddled into his chest.

"I guess we should get up now." Garrett sighed.

"Not yet." Rosalyn shook her head and sighed.

"Your dad will be waiting for me to leave." Garrett replied.

"I want you to stay with me." The blonde pouted a little.

"I'll be back." The young man smiled.

He climbed out of the bed and held his arms outstretched for Rosalyn to get out of bed. She flinched at the stiffness of her battered ribs and back. Garrett frowned and gently lifted her baggy t-shirt to see the extent of the bruising. He took a sharp intake of breath as he saw the angry purple bruises that covered the blonde's body. Rosalyn pulled the t-shirt back down and smiled with some slight discomfort.

"Come on." Garrett said as he took her hand.

They walked downstairs and found Bailey preparing some breakfast. She looked up and smiled when she saw the duo walk into the room. They took seats at the table and looked at the food, which Bailey had been preparing. Rosalyn's mother smiled at her and placed the plates on the table in front of her and Garrett.

"I thought you might be hungry." Bailey smiled at them.

"Thanks." Garrett nodded.

"Thanks mom." Rosalyn smiled and started eating her breakfast.

"Where is everyone?" Garrett asked.

"Eric's gone to school and Ted's gone out with your dad." Bailey replied.

"Has he gone to see John?" Rosalyn asked.

"I'm not sure." Bailey shrugged.

"I'll see dad when I get home." Garrett told her.

"Do you have to leave?" Rosalyn asked him.

"I'll come back later, if that's ok?" he looked at Bailey.

"That's fine." She nodded.

Ted and Cody were in Ted's car on their way to pay someone a visit. That someone was John Cena. Cody suspected that he would probably be on his way back from the gym by now, so they drove to his house and waited. After about fifteen minutes one of John's flashy cars pulled into the drive with him in the driver's seat. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. Ted and Cody got out of their car and walked to meet John.

"Hey Ted, Cody." He nodded.

"I think you know why I'm here…" Ted frowned.

"Rosalyn?" John raised a brow.

"What your son did to her." Cody added.

"You guys better come in." John nodded and walked towards the house.

Ted and Cody followed him into the house, which was quite modern. John motioned for them to take a seat on one of the long leather sofas. He took a seat himself and sighed as he tried to think of what to say. Ted's face was set in a stern frown as he eyed the movements of John. Cody was looking at John with a certain curiosity. He wondered what kind of excuse John could possibly have for his son's brutal attack on Rosalyn.

"I know what Tommy did because I saw it with my own eyes." John began.

"Thankfully you put a stop to it." Cody added.

"I did. I was glad I got there when I did, before he…" John broke off.

"Before he what?" Ted asked.

"John?" Cody frowned.

"When I arrived he was about to rape her." John sighed.

"What?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"I'll kill him." Ted hissed angrily.

"The main thing is that he didn't do it." John reasoned.

"No, but he would have." Ted replied.

"He won't do it again." John told him.

"This isn't about a football through a window. He hurt my daughter, seriously." Ted frowned.

Garrett had already gone home to shower and change. Bailey helped her daughter to have a wash, avoiding her painful ribs. Rosalyn stood as her mother helped her into some pink sweatpants and a baby blue t-shirt that was a couple of sizes too big. Bailey went to get something from the kitchen, while Rosalyn watched the TV in the living area. She tried not to watch any comedy, as any laughing made her ribs hurt even more than they already did.

Bailey folded the laundry as she hummed absently to the radio and looked out to the beautiful sea view. It made her think of when she had first came here with Ted. This house was where she had discovered that she was pregnant with Rosalyn. A thud in the other room drew her from her thoughts as she threw the laundry down into the basket. Bailey gasped in horror as she saw her daughter collapsed on the floor. She ran over to her and cradled her body, stroking her face in an attempt to wake her. It was no use, so she grabbed the phone and dialled an ambulance.

Ted and Cody were still having a heated conversation with John, when Ted's cell phone rang. He sighed and glanced at the caller ID. It was Bailey, so he answered the call and greeted his wife. Cody and John both frowned as Ted's expression dropped and he quickly stood up. He nodded a few times before muttering a goodbye and hanging up.

"That was Bailey. Rosalyn's collapsed. They're on their way to the hospital." Ted fretted.

"Come on, I'll drive." Cody said, taking Ted's car keys.

"I hope she's ok." John called after them.

Garrett had just gotten dressed after his shower, when he heard his mother talking to someone on the phone. She sounded upset; so he went down to see her. The moment her entered the room he felt that something was wrong. Phoebe turned and saw him. She said goodbye to the person on the phone and hung up.

"That was your dad. He's on his way to the hospital. Rosalyn's collapsed." She told him.

"What, when?" Garrett fretted.

"Not long ago." She replied.

"I have to go see her." He said.

"She's unconscious." Phoebe shrugged.

"I just need to be able to see her." He said as he left the house.

When he arrived at the hospital, Garrett met his father and Ted, who were on their way into the building. Bailey waved them over and hugged her husband tightly. Garrett looked at his father, who gave him a sympathetic look and patted him on the shoulder. A doctor walked up behind Bailey and greeted her.

"I'm Dr. Bryce. I have just examined Rosalyn. Unfortunately, it appears that a blood clot may have gone unnoticed and she has now fallen into a coma after it damaged the oxygen to her bloodstream." He explained.

"Will she wake up?" Bailey asked.

"We can only wait and see." Dr. Bryce shrugged.

"Can we see her?" Ted asked.

"Two at a time." He nodded.

"You and Bailey go first." Garrett nodded at Ted.

"Thanks." Ted nodded as he and Bailey went into their daughter's hospital room.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think Rosalyn will be ok?**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is an update of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Bailey, Lily, Eric and Tommy.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

Garrett went in to see Rosalyn on his own. She looked like an angel, lying there with her eyes closed and her blonde hair splayed across the pillows. He took a seat beside her and placed his hand on top of hers. The young man wasn't sure of what to say, given that he was only speaking to her a few hours ago. He should never have left her when she didn't want him to leave.

"I'm sorry Rosalyn. I should have been there with you. I hope that you'll forgive me when you wake up." Garrett told her.

He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. He was willing her to wake up, because the thought of her not waking was too much for him to bear. He held her hand in his and admired how calm and beautiful she looked. He spoke to her again.

"You have to wake up soon. I think I need to be reminded of a few things. I need to know whether your eyes look more blue or green in the sunshine. I need to remember what your voice sounds like when you call my name. You hear me Rosalyn?" he asked.

Ted and Bailey were sitting outside with Cody when Dr. Bryce walked up to them.

"Mr and Mrs DiBiase, can you come with me please?" he asked them.

Ted and Bailey followed him into a nearby consulting room and took a seat in the chairs beside the desk. Dr. Bryce closed the door and walked over to the desk. He sat down and folded his arms, looking for the words to say what he needed to say. He took a breath and began to speak.

"I am required to tell you this. We are aiming to have Rosalyn awake within the next twenty-four hours. The longer she remains comatose after that, means that there's an increased chance of complications."

"What does that mean?" Bailey asked.

"It can mean some blood problems, or it could mean damage to her brain." Dr. Bryce replied.

"Oh no!" Bailey sobbed.

"So, what are her chances of waking up before then?" Ted asked as he held his wife.

"Right now it's very good. But, for every hour it will drop." Dr. Bryce replied.

"Thank you." Ted nodded.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you that, but it's protocol." Dr. Bryce nodded.

Garrett was still sitting with Rosalyn, watching her for any signs that she might be about to awaken. Cody walked in and smiled at his son. He walked over and placed a kiss on Rosalyn's cheek. Garrett still held her hand in his.

"I think I'll go home and see your mom." Cody told his son.

"Ok, I'll let Ted and Bailey back in." Garrett nodded.

They walked outside to find Ted and Bailey, who had just returned from seeing Dr. Bryce. Bailey was still crying after the revelation about her daughter. Cody hugged her and kissed the top of her head. Garrett looked at Ted curiously, realising that something had been said to trigger the reaction of Bailey.

"What is it?" he asked the older man.

"The doctor says she needs to wake up within the next twenty-four hours. If not, she might end up with brain damage or blood problems." Ted replied solemnly.

"No, not Rosalyn." Garrett shook his head.

"Maybe I should call Eric's school? He may want to see his sister." Ted said.

"You guys stay here. I will pick up Eric when I pick up Lily." Cody told them.

"Thanks Cody." Bailey sniffed.

"No problem." He replied.

"Garrett, are you staying?" Bailey asked the young man.

"If that's ok with you." He nodded.

"Of course." Ted replied.

"I'll go now. Hope she wakes up soon." Cody smiled and walked away.

Garrett sat down on the seat outside the room and motioned for the couple to go in and see their daughter. Ted smiled as he followed his wife into the hospital room. Bailey rushed to her daughter's side and grabbed her hand. She kissed her hand and stared longingly at Rosalyn, willing her to wake up. Ted sat on the opposite side of the bed and took his daughter's other hand in his.

Cody pulled up outside the high school and scanned the crowd of kids for his daughter. Sure enough, Lily appeared walking down some steps with her bag and a big art folder. Her father beeped the car horn, causing her to look around before she spotted him and ran over to the car. She threw her things in the back of the car and hopped into the passenger seat beside her dad.

"Have you seen Eric?" Cody asked her.

"No, why?" Lily asked him.

"Rosalyn collapsed and she's in hospital." Cody replied.

"What?" Lily gasped.

"They're waiting for her to wake up. I need to find Eric." Cody told her.

"He'll probably be round the back at the sports centre." Lily said.

Cody turned the engine on and pulled away from the school. As he turned the corner he spotted the familiar dark blonde hair of Eric in the distance. Lily pinted out the young DiBiase to her father and he pulled up alongside the young man.

"Eric, will you come to our house?" Cody asked him.

"Why?" Eric asked.

"It's Rosalyn." Lily replied.

"She collapsed and now she's in hospital. Your parents are with her." Cody nodded.

"When did this happen?" Eric asked him.

"A few hours ago. Come with us now and I'll drive you to the hospital later." Cody replied.

"Ok." Eric nodded and got into the back seat of the car.

Dr. Bryce walked into the hospital room and smiled at Ted and Bailey. He picked up the chart and checked out Rosalyn's stats before writing them down onto the charts. Ted stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at his wife.

"I'm a little thirsty. You ok if I got get something?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'm a little thirsty too. I'll come with you." Bailey nodded.

"I'll keep an eye on her, don't worry." Dr. Bryce said as Ted stared at his daughter.

"Thank you." Ted smiled with tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Rosalyn was aware of the people around her. She heard their voices all around her. She recognised her mother and father's voices, plus Cody's voice. She remembered hearing Garrett's voice speaking to her, telling her that she had to wake up soon. The other voices were not familiar, but she could only assume that they were doctors and nurses. Rosalyn could tell that she was in hospital. The bed was very uncomfortable, and she could hear the slight beep of machines.

The door opened and closed again. That must mean that the doctor had left the room. A few minutes later the door opened again and footsteps walked towards the bed. A hand took hers and squeezed it gently. She felt the person lean in towards her until their breath was warm against her face. Garrett must be back, she thought as the person kissed her lips softly. Rosalyn wanted to open her eyes, so she lifted her heavy lids and blinked as she took in the bright lights of the hospital.

"Hey, you're awake." Said a familiar voice.

The blonde glanced to her side and met with the face of Tommy Cena. She cried out in panic, as Ted ran through the door. He spied the intruder and grabbed him by the collar, throwing him out into the corridor. John was running up to get his son, as Ted raised his fist. Bailey pulled her husband away and whispered to him.

"Don't do it Ted. You know he's not worth it." She told him.

"Mom, dad?" came Rosalyn's voice from the room.

"Rosalyn!" Bailey sighed as she gently hugged her daughter.

"You're awake!" Ted sighed and kissed her head.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What do you think might happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this update is late. I just lost my inspiration for a while.**  
**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing etc. **

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Eric, Lily, Tommy and Bailey.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter...**

"Why was Tommy Cena kissing me?" asked a confused Rosalyn.

"He shouldn't have been here." Ted shook his head.

"The nerve of the guy…" Bailey sighed.

"After what he did to her." Ted nodded.

"What did he do to me?" Rosalyn asked her parents.

Ted and Bailey turned to look at their daughter. Did she not remember what Tommy had put her through? Maybe she had suffered some damage while she was unconscious. Both of them were obviously thinking the same thing, so Bailey stood up and left the room to fetch the doctor. She returned a few minutes later with Dr. Bryce following. He sat on the edge of the bed and shone a torch into Rosalyn's eyes.

"I'm Dr. Bryce. Can you tell me who you are?" he asked the blonde.

"Rosalyn DiBiase." She replied confidently.

"Who are these people?" the doctor motioned to Ted and Bailey.

"My parents of course." Rosalyn smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Bryce asked her.

"My ribs hurt." The blonde replied.

"Do you remember how you hurt your ribs?" the doctor asked her.

"No." Rosalyn shook her head.

"Are you dating anyone?" the doctor asked.

"No, I have my eye on someone." Rosalyn replied.

"Would that be Garrett?" Dr. Bryce asked her.

"No!" the blonde wrinkled her nose.

"Who would that be then?" the doctor asked.

"Tommy. I can't believe he kissed me." Rosalyn sighed and shook her head.

Ted and Bailey were eventually called out of the room to hear what the doctor had to say. Rosalyn sat in the bed blissfully unaware that something wasn't right. Dr. Bryce walked into a quiet corner with the blonde's parents. They were eager to know the doctor's opinion on Rosalyn's condition.

"I'm afraid it appears, that Rosalyn has lost some recent memory." Dr. Bryce explained.

"How much memory?" Ted asked the doctor.

"I would estimate the last three to four weeks." Dr. Bryce replied.

"She doesn't remember what Tommy did?" Ted frowned.

"She doesn't remember losing her…" Bailey trailed off.

"Losing what?" her husband asked.

"You know." Bailey raised her brow.

"When did this happen?" Ted asked her.

"Look, I'll explain later…" Bailey replied.

Ted looked across the hall to see Cody approaching with Garrett, Lily and Eric. The four of them walked up to Ted and Bailey, looking hopeful of good news. Bailey hugged her son and led them down the corridor to Rosalyn's room.

"She woke up." Bailey told them.

"That's great!" Cody sighed.

"There is a slight problem." Ted added.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"The doctor says she lost about a month of her memory. Tommy was here, and she doesn't remember dating him or what he did to her." Ted explained.

"Oh jeez…" Cody sighed and took a seat.

"She doesn't remember anything?" Garrett frowned.

"No." Bailey replied.

"I need some air." Ted shook his head and walked towards the exit.

"Can we see her?" Eric asked his mother.

"Sure, go and see her." Bailey nodded.

Rosalyn gave a smirk when she saw her younger brother enter the room.

"Did I worry you that much?" she asked him.

"Of course. Don't tell anyone I almost cried." Eric warned her.

"I won't tell a soul." Rosalyn replied.

"You are feeling ok though?" he questioned her.

"I feel good. I have sore ribs, but apart from that I'm fine." The blonde assured him.

"Glad to hear it." Eric nodded at his sister.

Lily went in after Eric with Cody. Rosalyn was in surprisingly good spirits, although she had no idea how she had ended up in the hospital. Garrett went in by himself after they left the room. He looked at the bed and saw the blonde sitting up and smiling. Garrett took a seat next to her bed and smiled at her.

"Hi Garrett." She nodded.

"Rosalyn." He smiled and nodded.

"Those were some nice things you said earlier." Rosalyn told him.

"What things?" he asked her.

"About wanting to see the colour of my eyes and hear me call your name." Rosalyn replied.

"Oh, you heard that?" he raised a brow.

"I was in a sleep but I heard some sounds." Rosalyn nodded.

"Are we friends?" Garrett asked her.

"Of course. I've known you my entire life." The blonde replied.

"I was just curious." The young man shrugged.

He knew that the doctors were correct about her memory loss. He found her and now he had lost her again. Garrett couldn't believe that she had no recollection of her beating from Tommy or of losing her virginity to him that night that he went to pick her up. No recollection of the night spent cuddled up in her bed and confessing his love for her. Rosalyn said she loved him, but now she would have no feelings at all towards him. Garrett had been demoted to just a friend.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Rosalyn told him.

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"I'm tired now." Rosalyn yawned.

"After that big sleep?" Garrett teased her.

"Shut up!" the blonde giggled.

"Sweet dreams Rosalyn." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"You too." She smiled.

Cody was outside with Ted. They were discussing a way of dealing with Tommy.

"You think he needs a beating?" Cody asked.

"Somehow I doubt it would have the effect I'm after." Ted replied.

"Is John getting anything?" Cody asked.

"Not unless her interferes." Ted shrugged.

"Yeah…" Cody nodded slowly.

If John wouldn't make his son responsible, then someone else would have to do it…

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Ideas for Ted and Cody's revenge on Tommy?**  
**Will Rosalyn remember being with Garrett? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to those who have been reading and reviewing, etc.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Bailey, Phoebe, Eric & Tommy.**

**I loved writing this chapter for some reason, so I hope you enjoy reading it...**

Rosalyn was medically cleared to leave the hospital. Ted drove her home and felt some slight relief. At least his daughter was awake and well, apart from her minor memory loss. The doctors had warned Ted and the others not to try and jog Rosalyn's memory, but instead leave her to remember things by herself. Bailey had explained a few things to her husband, which meant he now knew about Garrett and Rosalyn. Ted was grateful that in the end it had been Garrett and not Tommy who was responsible for his daughter losing her virginity.

The blonde happily gazed out of the car window as they headed home. Ted glanced across at his daughter and smiled. He had never noticed until now that she was a young woman and not a teenage girl anymore. How had he missed that, he wondered.

"Here we are." Ted nodded as they pulled into the driveway.

"I feel like I've been away for longer than two days." Rosalyn told him.

"It felt like two weeks to me." Ted replied.

"Dad!" the blonde shook her head as she got out of the car.

Ted followed his daughter into the house. Bailey and Eric were inside waiting for the two of them to return from the hospital. Rosalyn hugged her mother as she walked into the living area. Eric smiled at his sister, glad that she was ok. The blonde giggled and pulled her brother into a hug. He pulled a face, causing Ted and Bailey to laugh at the sight of their kids.

"Do you mind if I go to my room?" Rosalyn asked them.

"No, you go ahead." Ted replied.

"I'll call you when I make dinner." Bailey added.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Rosalyn walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Approaching her floor length mirror, the blonde lifted her shirt and frowned at the bruising and bandages around her ribs. She sat on her bed and glanced around her room. She frowned as she saw something just peeking out of the bed covers. It was a silver chain, which looked just like the one that Garrett sometimes wore. But why would Garrett's chain be in her bed? Maybe he had allowed her to borrow it and the chain came off in her sleep…

Garrett was at home lying on his own bed. He couldn't believe that Rosalyn didn't remember anything that happened in the past month. As much as he wanted her to remember, none of them were allowed to say anything to the blonde. She would realise sooner or later he thought. It took him long enough to realise it, but he loved her. Garrett knew that he was totally in love with Rosalyn.

The following day Rosalyn sat having breakfast with her parents. Eric had just set off for school. The blonde pushed her empty dish to one side and smiled at her mother. Bailey frowned confusedly at the display by her daughter. Ted chuckled to himself and turned to face his daughter.

"What are you after Rosalyn?" he asked her.

"Can I go out today?" the blonde asked hopefully.

"Um, where to?" Ted asked her.

"The Runnels house." Rosalyn replied.

"Why do you want to go there?" Bailey asked her daughter.

"I need to see Garrett." She replied.

"Well, I guess that's ok." Ted shrugged.

"Ask Garrett to drive you back home though." Bailey added.

"I will." Rosalyn nodded.

So the blonde made her way to the Runnels house nearby. She rang the doorbell and waited patiently before Phoebe opened the door and smiled at her.

"Come in." she said as she opened the door wider.

"Thanks. Is Garrett here?" Rosalyn asked her.

"In his room." Phoebe replied.

"Can I see him?" the blonde asked.

"Sure, go on up." Phoebe nodded.

Rosalyn walked up the stairs and up to Garrett's bedroom door. The blonde raised her hand and knocked on the door. There was no reply so she tried again. This time the young man sighed and footsteps were heard coming towards the door. The door opened and he was about to complain about being disturbed, until he realised who it was standing on the other side of the door.

"Rosalyn?" he frowned confusedly.

"If it's a bad time…" she shrugged.

"No, no…come in." he replied and opened the door wider.

"I think this is yours." Rosalyn said as she took the silver chain from her pocket.

"Yeah, how did you…?" Garrett frowned.

"Funniest thing was, I found it in my bed!" she laughed.

"That's…weird." He replied.

"Are you in the habit of having naps in my bed?" she smiled.

"Not that I know of." He shrugged.

Rosalyn sat on his bed and glanced around the room. Garrett had to tell himself to stay focused right now. The blonde had no idea exactly what she did to him. He tried not to stare at her, sitting on his bed looking so beautiful. She wore a white vest with a pale green skirt that stopped at her knees. The blonde waves were clipped away from her face, making her aqua eyes stand out against her lightly tanned skin.

"Come and sit down. You're making me nervous standing there like that." The blonde told him.

"Sorry." Garrett replied as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Oh, and mom says I have to get you to drive me home." Rosalyn recalled.

"No problem." He smiled at her.

"You're so good to me." Rosalyn smiled and hugged him.

Oh what she was doing to him…the touch of her, the smell of her, the look of her…

The blonde was quiet as he drove her home later that day. Garrett glanced across at her and smiled at her thoughtful expression. Rosalyn looked out of the window and sighed as her house came into view.

"Is my company that bad?" Garrett jokingly asked her.

"Don't be silly." She replied as he pulled into the driveway.

"Here you go then." He nodded.

"Thanks." Rosalyn smiled and leaned in to hug him again.

"You're welcome." Garrett smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" the blonde asked him.

"If that's what you want." He nodded.

"Great." Rosalyn replied as she got out of the car.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think she subconsciously knows that she loves Garrett?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's an update of What You're Worth.**  
**Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, etc.**

**Thanks to irishpepsigurl for the advice.**

**I own Bailey, Rosalyn, Garrett and Tommy in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would love some feedback on it... **

The following morning Rosalyn rolled about in her bed. She felt a wave of nausea sweep over her as she cried to cool herself down. Her forehead felt feverish and now she felt sick, like burning bile rising in her throat. The blonde clambered out of her bed and ran across the landing to the bathroom. Ted and Bailey were just waking up when they heard the sound of someone violently throwing up in the bathroom.

"It's Rosalyn." Bailey whispered to her husband.

"What did you cook last night?" Ted asked her.

"Ted, I'm being serious here." The blonde frowned.

"What's your point?" Ted asked his wife.

"Well usually, if a girl is being sick at 6am and hasn't been drinking the previous night…" Bailey started but Ted cut her off.

"You think she's pregnant?" he whispered.

"It adds up. I know for a fact that Garrett didn't use any protection." Bailey replied.

"Oh jeez…" Ted ran his hands over his face.

"We need to find out." Bailey told him.

"How can we? She doesn't even remember losing her virginity." Ted shrugged.

"I know. How can she deal with that and then discover that there's more than one guy?" the blonde chewed her lip.

"Not to mention that one guy is a violent asshole and the other is her family friend." Ted added.

The couple sighed as they got out of their bed and went downstairs. Rosalyn sat at the kitchen table with a big glass of water, wearing her grey nightdress and pink ankle socks. Bailey stroked her daughter's hair and felt her forehead, which was quite warm. Ted put a pan on the stove to cook something for breakfast, causing his daughter to groan and place her head on the cool tabletop.

"Uh, I can't even think about food." She mumbled.

"That's ok, you go have a nice bath and I'll get your dad's breakfast out of the way." Bailey smiled at her daughter.

Rosalyn walked up the stairs and Ted gave his wife a curious look.

"What?" she shrugged.

"You can't tell her anything." He warned her.

"I know that. I'm not going to say anything." Bailey replied.

"Maybe we should call the hospital." Ted suggested.

"Ok." His wife nodded.

After breakfast Ted went to check on his daughter while Bailey called the hospital. They got Dr. Bryce to call her back.

"How can we find out properly?" Bailey asked him after she had finished explaining things.

"Well, we did take blood, so we can test that to see. We did also take other samples but they wouldn't show up properly this early on in a pregnancy." He replied.

"Thank you." Bailey said as she hung up.

That afternoon Garrett turned up after he hadn't heard from Rosalyn. Ted and Bailey didn't mention anything about their suspicions. They told him that she was feeling sick, but that he could go up and see her. The young man walked up to see that the door of Rosalyn's room was open. She was lying in her bed with her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She smiled when she saw Garrett.

"Hey." She sighed.

"Sorry you're not feeling too good." Garrett smiled apologetically.

"I was up early. I was really sick." The blonde pulled a face.

"Oh, that's too bad." He frowned.

"I feel better now. I was just really nauseous." The blonde explained.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Garrett smiled and hugged her.

He broke away and looked at her sitting up in her t-shirt and shorts. She looked so innocent and unaware of everything that had gone on before. Poor Rosalyn, after all that she got sick, he thought.

"How's the training going?" she asked him.

"Great. Can't you tell?" he frowned.

"I don't know. Let me see." Rosalyn shrugged.

"Here." Garrett said, lifting his shirt to show off his abs.

"Nice." The blonde nodded and grinned.

Rosalyn knew that she shouldn't be thinking about Garrett like this. When he flashed her his abs, she felt things that she had never experienced before. All she wanted to do was to have him as close to her as possible, and kiss his lips with all the passion that she could muster up. He would probably be mortified if he knew what she had been thinking, she thought. They were almost family and it was just wrong to think of him in any other way.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Garrett said.

"I do." She nodded.

"You can speak to me if you want." He told her.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone, but you could never actually be together?" Rosalyn asked him.

"I have." He replied honestly.

"What did you do to get over it?" the blonde asked him.

"Nothing. I'm not over it." Garrett replied.

"Sorry." She sighed.

"For what?" he asked her.

"I shouldn't have brought it up. You'll be sad now." The blonde frowned.

"It's ok." He told her, placing a hand on top of hers. He hoped that she would realise.

Rosalyn felt sparks of electricity as he touched her hand. He shouldn't have done that. Now she was imagining how it would feel for him to touch her body. The blonde sighed as she tried to throw the thoughts out of her mind. Garrett would never want her the way that she wanted him right now. Why would he? She was nothing special, plus she was almost a sister to him. If ever there was a reason not to pursue someone, then that was it.

"I'll leave you to rest." Garrett smiled and stood up.

"Ok, thanks for coming to see me." She smiled. Her head was screaming for him not to leave her.

"If you need anything, just let me know." He told her.

"I will." Rosalyn replied. You Garrett, I need you… she thought.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**So, she has feelings for Garrett now. She can't remember him having feelings for her though...**

**Do you think that Rosalyn is pregnant? If she was would it be Garrett or Tommy's baby?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**I loved writing this one, so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**I own Rosalyn, Bailey, Garrett and Tommy in this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming... **

Rosalyn felt a lot better than she had done the previous day. She showered and dressed, eager to get out into the morning sunshine. The blonde wore an electric blue summer dress with white ballet pumps and her wavy blonde hair in a high ponytail. Bailey smiled as she saw how her daughter was becoming more like her old self so soon after everything that had been happening. Ted was on his way to the gym for a wrestling event. His daughter pleaded to go with him, so he gave in and agreed, much to Bailey's concern.

Father and daughter left the house and drove to the gym in Ted's car. As soon as they walked in they spotted John with Tommy. The young Cena eyed Rosalyn curiously, which made her feel a little uncomfortable. Ted put his arm around his daughter's shoulders and walked in the opposite direction. He spotted Cody up ahead with Garrett.

"Codes!" Ted greeted his friend.

"Hey Ted, and Rosalyn." Cody looked surprised but pleased to see her.

"Hi Cody." She smiled up at him.

"Good to see you're feeling better." Garrett nodded towards the blonde.

"I am, thanks." Rosalyn smiled.

"You nervous?" Ted asked Garrett, who was competing today.

"No, I'm ready for this." The young man replied.

"Great." Ted nodded.

"Will you be watching my match?" Garrett asked Rosalyn.

"Um, I guess so." She blushed slightly.

"Let's go find some seats." Ted told his daughter.

"Ok…Garrett?" she turned to look at the young man.

"Yes Rosalyn?" he asked her.

"Good luck." She replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks." Garrett smiled as she and Ted walked away to find some seats.

Unfortunately for them, Tommy Cena had witnessed the display. He frowned as he watched Garrett warm up for his match. Anger and jealousy coursed through his veins as an idea occurred to him. Tommy quickly hurried off to speak to someone.

The ring announcer picked up his microphone and greeted the crowd in the gym.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Florida Wrestling Event." He said.

Garrett was first up today, so he quickly finished his warm up and straightened out his attire. He wore blue trunks with "Runnels" across the back in red, and black wrestling boots with blue kneepads and one black elbow pad, just like his father wore. Cody patted his sons back in support as the announcer began to speak.

"First up, we have Florida's own Garrett Runnels!" the announcer grinned.

Garrett entered the ring and awaited his opponent. Ted and Rosalyn watched excitedly from their seats. Cody walked beside the ring shouting advice and encouragement to his son. Someone beside the ring handed the announcer a piece of paper. He read what was written there and raised the microphone to his mouth.

"We have a last minute change of opponent. Please welcome Tommy Cena!"

Ted tensed up, as did Cody. Rosalyn frowned as she saw the look on Garrett's face. It was a look of disbelief and frustration. The blonde prayed that Garrett wouldn't end up too badly hurt against Tommy. For some reason she had him down as a violent person, but she couldn't remember why.

The bell rang to signal the start of the match, as Tommy headed straight for Garrett. The two of them locked up and tried to wrestle each other into submission holds. Tommy kicked his opponent right in the middle of his back, leaving him helpless on the mat. Garrett knew that he had to get up and fight back, so he used his leg to trip Tommy and bounced off the ropes to hit a clothesline. He headed to the turnbuckle, presumably to attempt his father's moonsault from the top rope, but Tommy got up and executed a German suplex on him. The crowd were cheering madly as the young Cena went for the pin. Garrett kicked out before the two count and caught Tommy with a neckbreaker. The crowd were in support of Garrett right now. Rosalyn clapped her hands and cheered as she watched him.

"Come on!" Cody yelled to his son.

"Tommy, watch him!" John ordered his son from the other side of the ring.

Tommy grabbed Garrett, causing the majority of the crowd to groan. The young Cena took so long to line up his supplex, that Garrett was able to counter it into a pin. He got the three count and the crowd erupted in applause. Rosalyn grinned and clapped, making her father smile at her enthusiasm.

"Let's go see him!" she suggested.

"Ok, come on then." Ted smiled and walked down to the ring.

"You did great." Cody told his son.

"Thanks dad." Garrett nodded as Rosalyn leapt into his arms.

"You did it! You beat him!" she grinned.

"Must have been the luck you gave me." Garrett replied.

"Must be…" the blonde sighed as she looked into his blue eyes.

Garrett caught himself staring into her eyes too. He had to remember not to try and kiss her right now. The crowd must have assumed that they were a couple. Rosalyn was clinging her arms around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist as she smiled at him. Garrett held her close and smiled at her too. Rosalyn felt slightly embarrassed when she realised what she had done. What must Garrett think of her? He was so handsome anyway, but now he was in his wrestling trunks with his new muscles on show. The blonde shook her head to try and shake the thoughts from her mind.

"You ok?" Garrett asked her as he set her down on the ground.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Let's go get some drinks while Garrett gets changed." Ted suggested.

"I just need to use the bathroom." The blonde replied.

"You remember where it is?" Ted asked his daughter.

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

When Rosalyn had used the bathroom she breezed out of the door, ready to go and meet her dad. A hand reached out and spun her around. She found herself face to face with Tommy Cena. He looked at her as if she were a piece of meat. The blonde was very uncomfortable right now. He leered over her and whispered menacingly.

"Didn't take you long, did it?" he asked her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde frowned.

"You know, I believed that I was your first." Tommy told her.

"You're not making any sense." Rosalyn told him.

"How long?" Tommy glared at her.

"Excuse me?" the blonde frowned confusedly.

"How long were you sleeping with Garrett?" he asked her.

"I have never…" she saw the look in his eye. The blonde turned and ran from the building.

"That's it, run away you worthless slut!" Tommy yelled down the hallway.

"Tommy!" John yelled at his son as he ran down the hall towards him.

"She deserved everything." Tommy sneered.

"You idiot!" John took off his cap and ran a hand over his face.

"What's going on?" Cody asked as he heard the commotion.

"I'll tell you what's going on…Rosalyn." Tommy replied.

"What have you done?" Cody asked both father and son.

"I gave her a few home truths." Tommy replied calmly.

"You did what?" Ted asked as he walked up to them.

"Where's Rosalyn?" Garrett asked as he followed Ted.

"Did you all know?" Tommy asked them.

"Know what?" Ted asked as his fists clenched angrily.

"That she was with him." The young Cena pointed at Garrett.

"Better him than you." Ted replied defiantly.

"Hey Ted, doesn't the DiBiase family say that everybody has a price?" Tommy folded his arms.

"What's your point?" Cody asked in annoyance.

"Tommy, just leave it…" John hissed at his son.

"What was Rosalyn's price? Did Garrett give her a twenty and she dropped her panties for him?" the young Cena asked.

"Son of a bitch!" Ted yelled as he launched himself at Tommy.

The older man raised his fist and planted a punch right in Tommy's face. Garrett and Cody tried to pull him away before he got arrested, while John tried to get his son away from the situation. His nose was bleeding a little, as well as his top lip where Ted's fist caught him.

"We need to find Rosalyn." Cody reminded Ted.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Where do you think Rosalyn may have gone?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's another update of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks for the reviews - I am very impressed by how many people like this story.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Phoebe, Tommy and Bailey in this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter...**

Rosalyn ran and she kept running. She only stopped when she got to the place where she knew that she would be safe. The blonde collapsed in a heap on the grass and wiped away her frightened tears as she looked across to the small gravestone. It was baby Ted's grave. This was the reason why she felt so guilty about her feelings for Garrett. Ted would have been their half brother. Didn't that make her wanting Garrett sick and wrong?

The moment those words left Tommy's mouth, it all returned to the blonde like a ton of bricks. She remembered some things from the past few weeks that she had forgotten. When she closed her eyes she remembered the night of her date with Tommy. The way he had made her uncomfortable, so she called Garrett. She let him kiss her and… he took her virginity that night. Then she recalled the way she had returned to Tommy's arms and the way she had realised how she felt about Garrett. The pain of Tommy beating her fragile body was as fresh as the day it happened. That was why Garrett's chain was in her bed, because he had looked after her after Tommy beat her. He loved her too.

"What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered sadly.

Ted, Cody and Garrett arrived back at the DiBiase house in the hopes of finding Rosalyn there. Bailey immediately spotted her husband's bruised knuckles and knew that he had hit Tommy. She should never have let their daughter go to the event when Tommy would be there. Ted ran up and checked Rosalyn's room, which was just as it had been left.

"I should have known this would happen." Bailey fretted as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

"I think she remembered." Cody said suddenly.

"What?" Garrett asked his father.

"Tommy said something that brought her memory back." Cody nodded.

"We need to find her." Garrett said.

"Maybe we should let her come to us. She's had a lot to take in." Cody decided.

"I agree. I don't want her to run again." Ted nodded.

Rosalyn was sitting beside the grave when she heard footsteps behind her. She was too afraid to look up, so she continued to stare down and twist a piece of grass in her fingers. The person stopped and sat down next to her. Rosalyn knew that it wasn't one of the three guys after her, because she was pretty sure that none of them would be wearing turquoise nail polish on their toes.

"Are you ok Rosalyn?" Phoebe asked the blonde.

"I'm so scared." She admitted.

"Of what?" the brunette asked her.

"My feelings." The blonde shrugged.

"What's happened?" Phoebe asked her.

"I remember." Rosalyn replied and nodded her head slowly.

"Did your memory return by itself?" the brunette asked.

"Tommy said something." The blonde frowned.

"Oh, he is just asking for a punch." Phoebe shook her head.

"I love Garrett, but I never really knew it." Rosalyn told the older woman.

"So, why don't you tell him? He thinks the world of you." Phoebe smiled at her.

"He'll think I'm shallow and easy." Rosalyn sighed and shook her head.

"I know for a fact that that's not true." The brunette told her.

"It's wrong though." Rosalyn shrugged and glanced at the grave in front of her.

"No, it's not. You two are not blood related." Phoebe replied.

"Did you know that we…?" the blonde bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I do know, yeah." Phoebe nodded.

"I'm still scared." The blonde admitted.

"Well, I know that Garrett is willing to take time for you." The brunette smiled.

"Do you think that Tommy will leave me alone?" Rosalyn asked.

"I think so." The older woman nodded.

"Would you take me home?" Rosalyn asked her.

"Of course." Phoebe smiled and helped her up.

Bailey was leaning against the counter when the phone rang. She answered to find that it was Dr. Bryce from the hospital. He told her that the blood results were inconclusive, but that this early on, no result could be absolutely accurate. She may have to make Rosalyn take a pregnancy test in another month for a more accurate reading. The blonde nodded and thanked the doctor before hanging up the call.

"Who was on the phone?" Ted asked her.

"Dr. Bryce." She replied.

"Anything?" he asked his wife.

"Inconclusive. We need another test in a month to see if she's pregnant." Bailey replied.

"Who's pregnant?" Cody asked as he walked into the room.

"Um, just a friend." Bailey lied.

"Yeah, she's been trying." Ted added.

"You two don't fool me. You meant Rosalyn, didn't you?" Cody frowned.

"The doctor says not to shock her." Ted reasoned.

"That might be Garrett's baby." Cody whispered.

"And it might be Tommy's." Bailey whispered back so that no one heard.

The door opened and Phoebe walked in.

"Look who I found." She smiled and stepped to the side to reveal Rosalyn standing there.

"Oh my, Rosalyn!" Bailey sighed with relief and hugged her daughter.

"Where did you go?" Ted asked her.

"Ted's grave." She replied.

"I'm so sorry about that idiot Cena." Ted shook his head.

"I just want him to leave me alone." Rosalyn sighed.

"I'll make sure of it." Cody replied and nodded to Ted.

"Rosalyn!" Garrett said as he ran down the stairs, lifting her up into his arms.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

"It's ok, you're here with me now." He replied.

"I remember what happened." The blonde whispered to him.

"I'm sorry." He sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" she asked him.

"Because I should have protected you." Garrett replied.

"I know you'll protect me now." Rosalyn whispered to him.

"I will, I promise." He nodded and set her down again.

"What happened to your hand?" Rosalyn asked her father.

"I hit Tommy." Ted replied truthfully.

"Dad…" she sighed.

"He deserved it." Cody nodded.

"Shall I make us some dinner?" Bailey asked the group.

"Actually, can I go out for a while?" Rosalyn asked.

"With who?" Ted frowned.

"Garrett?" she questioned.

"Come on." He nodded and took her hand.

Phoebe smiled after them and walked over to her husband. Cody allowed his wife to cuddle into his side.

"Rosalyn's looking a lot better." She smiled.

"You might say she's glowing." Cody replied.

"No, that's what you say about preg…" Phoebe's jaw dropped.

"Sit down, we'll explain." Ted nodded as Bailey poured herself a drink.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Where do you think Rosalyn and Garrett have gone?**  
**Do you think that Tommy will keep his distance now? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's another update of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Bailey and Tommy in this chapter.**

**Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter. Not much going on except Garrett and Rosalyn... **

Garrett drove along as Rosalyn searched through the CDs in his car. The blonde had instructed him to drive, anywhere. She needed to get away from everyone for a while, everyone except Garrett. Soon, grass and trees replaced the buildings and streets. Rosalyn gazed out of the window as the scenery rushed by. Garrett kept driving until she told him to stop. He pulled into the side of the road near the picnic area.

"It was here, wasn't it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, it was." He replied.

"Garrett, I love you." The blonde said.

"I love you too." He replied, looking into her eyes.

"But, I've been horrible towards you." Rosalyn frowned.

"I've loved you for a long time. That won't change." Garrett assured her.

"Let's go for a walk." She smiled and got out of the car.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as he took her hand.

"I have no idea." She giggled as they walked.

Garrett smiled and draped his arm around her shoulders. The blonde leaned back against a tree as she pulled him nearer and kissed him softly. Garrett wanted to protect her and love her. They kissed slowly for a few minutes as a few raindrops fell. Rosalyn ran her hands down the front of his shirt, feeling the muscles beneath it.

After a while the rain started to drizzle lightly, so the couple made their way back to the car. Garrett turned the engine on and they drove back towards the city. Garrett suggested that they head to his house first, which was nearer. Both been dampened by the rain on the way back to the car. As soon as they pulled into the Runnels' driveway, Rosalyn climbed out of the car and quickly hurried to the shelter of the porch. Garrett let them into the house, which was empty. That meant that the others were still at the DiBiase house.

Rosalyn kicked off her damp ballet pumps in the kitchen as Garrett handed her a dry towel. The blonde did her best to dry herself off, but her dress was practically stuck to her. The young man knew that she didn't need to get pneumonia on top of everything else that had happened recently.

"That dress needs to come off. You'll catch a cold." Garrett warned her.

"I know." She replied and turned so that he could unzip the back of the dress for her.

Garrett could feel his hand shaking as he pulled on the zipper and saw a glimpse of her lightly tanned skin appearing from underneath. Rosalyn could feel his breath on the back of her neck and she felt his hand placed on her shoulder as he used his other hand to pull down the zipper fully. Rosalyn stepped out of the dress as it fell to the floor. She felt Garrett grab her wrist and turn her to face him. He was topless and his dark hair was glistening from the light rain that had fallen.

Rosalyn took a step towards him and glanced up to meet his blue eyes with her aqua ones. The blonde leaned up and moved in for a kiss, which Garrett responded to almost immediately. She draped her arms around his neck as she kissed him with an underlying want. The young Runnels was somewhat surprised by the way that the blonde was reacting. He pulled away and broke the kiss, as Rosalyn looked up at him in confusion.

"Have I done something wrong?" Rosalyn asked him.

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised." Garrett replied.

"Kiss me again." The blonde told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Definitely." She nodded.

Garrett gave a smile and moved back in to capture her lips. How good it felt to actually be holding her and kissing her properly. The blonde was contented to be in his arms and feeling his lips against hers. Both of them became enthralled in their embrace, as hands roamed and lips trailed over lips. Rosalyn ran her hand through Garrett's dark hair as they stood there locked in a longing kiss. Garrett couldn't wait anymore, scooping Rosalyn up in his arms and carrying her up to his bedroom. She didn't object as he lay her down on his bed.

"I want this to be a good memory." Garrett told her.

"It will be." She nodded.

"I really do love you Rosalyn." He whispered.

"I love you too." She nodded as he moved in to kiss her again.

Their parents were still conversing around Ted and Bailey's kitchen table. Cody was adamant that Garrett should know about Rosalyn's possible pregnancy, but Phoebe and Bailey argued that it was hard enough without having to consider his feelings too. Ted hoped that his daughter would be optimistic about the possibility. At the end of the day he wanted his daughter to be happy, and he had to consider the fact that she might not be happy having a baby at nineteen. He hated the thought of a termination, but it wasn't unlikely, especially as it may be Tommy's baby if she did turn out to be pregnant.

"I'm too young to be a grandma." Bailey said.

"Maybe Rosalyn's too young to be a mom." Ted added.

"I'm sure she could handle it. I was only seventeen when I got pregnant." Phoebe said.

"It was still scary though." Ted replied.

"I hope it's not Tommy's. If she is pregnant, that is." Cody sighed.

"They've been gone a while, I hope they're not stuck in the rain." Bailey said as she stared out of the window.

They weren't stuck in the rain. They were lying in each other's arms in Garrett's bed. He stroked Rosalyn's blonde waves as they cascaded down her back. The blonde rested her head on his chest as the rain pelted the windows outside. Garrett glanced down at her and the thoughtful expression that she was wearing. Rosalyn sensed him looking at her and lifted her chin to meet his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her.

"You." She replied.

"I'm right here." Garrett smiled.

"I know. I was thinking that I'm glad I have you now." Rosalyn replied.

"I'm glad I finally have you. You have no idea how long I've waited." Garrett told her.

"You do know that you could have any girl?" the blonde frowned.

"Yeah, but I want this one." He said as he kissed her on the nose.

"My parents will be wondering where we've got to." Rosalyn told him.

"Let's just lie here a little bit longer." Garrett shrugged.

"I guess we can." Rosalyn smiled and snuggled in close to him.

"Rosalyn?" Garrett whispered after a moment or so.

"Yes Garrett?" she asked him.

"You're beautiful and amazing and I love you." Garrett replied.

"You already said that." She frowned.

"I know. I don't want you to forget this time." He replied.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Ted and Cody fall out over their kids?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's the new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Phoebe, Bailey, Eric and Tommy in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. You're inspiring me to write more.**

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter...**

Neither Garrett, nor Rosalyn had revealed to their parents where they had been or what they had done. The following day went like any other, as did the one after that. The day after that started with renewed fear for Bailey and Ted. Suddenly their daughter was throwing up in the early hours again. They couldn't ignore things any longer. If Rosalyn was pregnant, they needed to know as soon as possible.

Bailey called Phoebe and asked her to come around to her house. Eric had gone to school and Ted was out working, so the two women would be able to speak to Rosalyn uninterrupted. Soon after Bailey had finished clearing up the dishes from breakfast, the doorbell rang. The blonde smiled as she opened the door to see Phoebe standing there.

"Did you bring it?" the blonde asked.

"Here." Phoebe nodded and showed Bailey a pharmacy bag.

"I can't believe we're going to do this." The blonde sighed.

"We need to know." The brunette shrugged.

"Rosalyn?" Bailey called up the stairs.

About two minutes later the ashen-faced blonde appeared on the stairs. The new bout of sickness had taken its toll on her. She wore purple shorts and a turquoise vest with fluffy white slippers on her feet. Her blonde waves were messily clipped to the back of her head. Bailey motioned for her daughter to take a seat next to her on the couch. She sat down next to her mother and eyed Phoebe curiously.

"I didn't want to have to talk about this, but…" Bailey chewed her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Rosalyn frowned.

"I notice that you've been sick quite a lot…" the blonde continued to explain to her daughter.

"We know that you slept with Garrett and Tommy." Phoebe added.

"I'm not pregnant." Rosalyn shook her head.

"It looks that way." Phoebe replied.

"I can't be. I can't have a baby." Rosalyn fretted.

"We need to know if you are, firstly." Bailey told her daughter.

"If you are, then we need to know who the father is." Phoebe added.

"Not Tommy! I can't have his child." Rosalyn shook her head defiantly.

"Shall we?" Phoebe asked, holding up the pharmacy bag.

"I'm scared…" the young blonde sighed.

"We're here for you." Bailey assured her.

"Take this, please." Phoebe smiled and handed Rosalyn the pregnancy test.

The two older women sat in relative silence until Rosalyn returned from the bathroom clutching the plastic wand. Phoebe timed the three minutes that were needed on her wristwatch. Bailey hugged her daughter protectively as the seconds ticked down. The brunette woman looked up and gave the two blondes a knowing look.

"It's time." She told them.

"Do you want me to look?" Bailey asked her daughter.

"No, I'll do it." Rosalyn replied.

The young DiBiase took the plastic wand and sighed as she turned it over to see the result. The other two women sat in suspense as no emotions registered on Rosalyn's face. Eventually a stray tear rolled down her cheek and she let out an overwhelming sigh. Bailey gently pried the test from her daughter's hands and eyed the result. The older blonde passed the wand to Phoebe, who looked at the result. It was there in front of them.

"I'm pregnant." Rosalyn whimpered as her mother pulled her into a protective hug.

"We're here for you." Phoebe reminded the young woman.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Rosalyn fretted.

"Who?" Phoebe asked her.

"Garrett. He'll never want me if I'm having Tommy's baby." The blonde sobbed quietly.

"I'm sure he will. And it might be his baby." Phoebe replied.

"It's more likely to be Garrett's baby." Bailey added.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about this." Rosalyn frowned a little.

"It's still early. You have time on your side." Bailey told her daughter.

"Don't tell him." Rosalyn stared at Phoebe.

"You don't want to tell Garrett?" Phoebe looked surprised.

"Please, I need time." She sighed.

That evening Rosalyn stayed in her bedroom, only for someone to knock on the door. She sat up and walked over to the door, opening it to see who was standing behind it. It was Garrett, whom she didn't particularly want to see right now, but she gestured for him to enter the bedroom. He looked great tonight, in a striped polo shirt and dark jeans. His chain hung around his neck, just peeping out at his collar. The blonde hugged him close to her.

"I missed you." Garrett whispered as he kissed her.

"You saw me yesterday." Rosalyn replied.

"Are you complaining?" he asked her.

"No, I'm just thinking about stuff." The blonde shrugged.

"I'm a good listener." Garrett offered.

"I can't really speak to you about this." Rosalyn told him.

"Is it bad?" he frowned with concern.

"No, I just needed some time." Rosalyn shrugged.

Garrett kissed her on the lips, becoming progressively more passionate as he climbed onto the bed with her. He ran his hands over her stomach area. Suddenly the blonde fretted that he might realise that she was pregnant. Rosalyn sat up quickly and gently pushed Garrett away from her. He looked confused and a little hurt, as if he expected her to reject him again.

"I just can't." Rosalyn whispered.

"That's ok." Garrett nodded.

"I'm not trying to reject you or anything." She assured him.

"Can I at least hold you?" he asked her.

His blue eyes stared into her own aqua ones as she nodded and lay back down on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her body. She positioned them so that they were closer to her ribs than her stomach area. Rosalyn didn't want him to find out yet. The blonde wasn't even sure what she was going to do.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Who do you think the father is?**  
**Will Rosalyn want to keep the baby?**  
**Is she right not telling Garrett yet? **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's another update of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to the readers and reviewers once again.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Bailey, Phoebe, Mason, Lily, Eric and Tommy.**

**This chapter is quite short, but the chapter I post tomorrow will be longer and the drama will continue... **

Ted and Cody both headed over to the DiBiase house when their wives revealed the outcome of Rosalyn's pregnancy test. They couldn't ignore the results. Now that they knew she was pregnant, the bigger question was who the father was.

Rosalyn was hiding out in her bedroom. She occasionally heard raised voices downstairs and knew that they were discussing how to deal with the issue of her pregnancy. The blonde had never imagined herself as a mother, which seemed strange. If only she had Garrett to lean on, but he wasn't likely to stick around when he found that she might be expecting Tommy's baby. It was all her own fault for pursuing the young Cena.

A knock on the door made her groan, because she had no desire to see anyone right now. The door slowly opened and the blonde hid her head under the bed covers in a pathetic attempt to become invisible. The person walked over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey Rosalyn." Her brother said quietly.

"Eric?" she frowned. Since when did her younger brother come and see her?

"I'm guessing you're hiding from those guys downstairs?" he raised a brow.

"Do you ever wish you were invisible?" Rosalyn asked him.

"No. It would be cool though." Eric replied.

"I'm hungry, but I don't want to go downstairs and see them." The blonde pouted.

"Pregnant women like chocolate, right?" Eric asked her.

"How did you know?" Rosalyn gasped.

"It's not normal to puke up every morning." He replied.

"Don't tell anyone." His sister pleaded.

"I won't. Now are you hungry or not?" he asked her.

"Starving." The blonde nodded.

"Here." Eric smiled and handed her a chocolate bar.

"Where've you been hiding this?" the blonde frowned.

"I bought it today from the vending machine at school." Eric replied.

"Mm, nice." Rosalyn nodded as she bit into the chocolate.

Eric could be really cool sometimes. At one point he used to prank her almost every day. She thought that he looked like their dad more now considering he had always looked more like their mother. Rosalyn was always kind of glad that the two families were so close. She and Garrett were close in age, as were Lily and Eric. Mason was only a year younger than her, so really they were never alone or stuck for anybody to hang out with.

"Why are they arguing about this when it's your choice?" Eric asked her suddenly.

"Good question." She mumbled as she ate the chocolate.

"I hope you do what's best for you." Her brother told her.

"Thanks Eric." The blonde smiled.

"For what it's worth, I hope it's Garrett's." he added as he walked out of the room.

"Me too." Rosalyn replied sadly.

Garrett was in his car on the way to see Rosalyn. Something wasn't right with her at the moment and he needed to know why. After all, he wanted to protect her and care for her. As his red Honda pulled into the driveway he frowned at the sight of his dad's car there too. The young man got out of the car and walked towards the front door. As he got nearer he could hear raised voices. Curiously, he listened in.

"I care about protecting my daughter." Ted was saying.

"What are we supposed to say to Garrett?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe that's not a good idea right now." Ted replied.

"I agree. She's been through enough already." Bailey said.

"It's all going to come out. We have to realise that it might not be Garrett's." Cody sighed.

"She won't want to keep Tommy's baby." Bailey added.

"Should we do a DNA test before the baby's born? Phoebe asked.

"Maybe we should talk to Rosalyn." Bailey said.

"I agree. It's her choice." Ted nodded.

"But you already admit that she may be too fragile to make the choice." Phoebe replied.

"I think we should take a break." Cody nodded and turned around to see his son standing there.

"Garrett, how long have you been…?" Cody's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant." Garrett said. It was as if everything fell into place.

"Yes, she took a test today." Bailey confirmed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Garrett ran up the stairs and began knocking on Rosalyn's bedroom door. She knew it was him and she didn't know how to react. He must know the truth. The next thing Rosalyn knew, he had opened the door and ran over to her. He sat on the bed and took her in his arms. Garrett kissed her head tenderly as she curled up in his lap. Ted came upstairs and glanced into the room. He pulled the door closed, deciding to leave them to talk for a while.

"When did you know?" Garrett asked after a few minutes.

"I only found out everything today." Rosalyn replied.

"Do you think it might be Tommy's baby?" he asked her, fighting the lump in his throat.

"I honestly don't know." The blonde shook her head.

"I'm here for you, completely." Garrett told her.

"I hope that it's yours." Rosalyn sniffed back tears.

"I said I love you, that won't go away." He told her.

"I'm scared." The blonde admitted.

"Of being pregnant or of the baby not being mine?" Garrett asked her.

"Both. What if I can't do it?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Rosalyn DiBiase, I know that you can do anything you want to do." He told her.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course I will." Garrett nodded as he lay down on the bed next to her.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**How will Tommy react to Rosalyn being pregnant?**  
**Will Garrett stay with Rosalyn?**  
**Should they do a DNA test before the baby's born? **


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**I'm hoping to add more today. **

**Thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing, etc.**

**I own Bailey, Rosalyn, Garrett and Tommy. **

**I really hope that you enjoy this chapter.**  
**The chapter after next will probably be a couple more months into the pregnancy. **

The following week Bailey took her daughter to the hospital. Dr. Bryce ushered them into a consulting room and took out a file containing Rosalyn's test results. He read the notes carefully, before placing the paperwork on the desk in front of him. Rosalyn grabbed her mother's hand for comfort. Bailey squeezed her daughter's hand supportively as they waited to hear whatever Dr. Bryce had to say. Finally, he looked up at them and cleared his throat.

"Rosalyn, the tests are completely fine. The only test that was of any concern was the pregnancy test we took. I am satisfied that you are indeed pregnant. As far as your memory and blood function goes, I'm happy." Dr. Bryce explained.

"What now?" Bailey asked him.

"Well, it's not really my area of expertise, so I'm sending you to see another doctor." He replied.

"I don't want anyone to judge me." Rosalyn sighed.

"I can assure you that no doctor will judge you. In fact, the one I have in mind is quite young and very friendly. Shall I see if she can see you today?" Dr. Bryce asked.

"Yeah." Rosalyn nodded.

"I'll see if I can get her on her pager." He nodded.

"Thank you." Bailey smiled.

Dr. Bryce left the room. He returned a few minutes later and gave the two of them instructions to get to the maternity department of the hospital. Bailey asked at the desk for a Dr. Kelley, who was the one that Dr. Bryce had mentioned to them. Bailey and Rosalyn were instructed to take a seat in the waiting area on some blue seats. Five minutes later, a woman of barely thirty walked up to them and extended her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kelley. You must be Rosalyn?" she asked the younger blonde.

"Yes, this is my mom." Rosalyn replied, pointing to Bailey.

"Come in." Dr. Kelley said as she motioned to an office.

They walked into the office and took their seats. Dr. Kelley set to work finding Rosalyn's notes on the computer, as Bailey continued to hold her daughter's hand supportively. The doctor looked young, with straight red hair and wide green eyes. She was dressed in a green checked shirt with navy pants and tan coloured heels. A white coat was worn over the top, with a purple stethoscope around her neck.

"Ok, so you're pregnant. Do you have any plans yet?" she asked the young blonde.

"No, I'm a bit lost." Rosalyn admitted.

"And we're not sure who the father is." Bailey added.

"I see, so are we looking at a DNA test before the birth?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"I think we should." Rosalyn nodded.

"Now, as a doctor I am required to give you all the options. Medical ones anyway." The redhead smiled.

"I'm listening." The young blonde nodded.

"Up until 24 weeks you can elect to have a termination, though personally, I wouldn't recommend it later than 16 weeks. Any further than that and it would be more complicated and possibly traumatic." Dr. Kelley explained.

"What happens if we do the DNA test?" Bailey asked.

"Well, when you're around four or five months along, I would extract some fluid from your tummy. The lab would then run this along another sample, which would be either of the possible fathers." The redhead explained.

"Does it hurt?" Rosalyn asked.

"About as much as an injection." Dr. Kelley replied.

"Do I need a scan?" Rosalyn asked the doctor.

"Not usually until 12 weeks, followed by one at 20 weeks. Any others would be because we had reason to be concerned." Dr. Kelley smiled.

"How do we find out how far along she is?" Bailey asked.

"Did you have an idea of when you conceived?" the redhead asked the younger blonde.

"Around a month ago." Rosalyn replied.

"Do you mind if I examine you?" Dr. Kelley asked her.

"No." shrugged the young blonde.

"Pop yourself up on the bed then." Dr. Kelley told her.

Rosalyn climbed onto the bed and lay down as the doctor instructed. The redhead took the blonde's blood pressure and felt her stomach area. The doctor nodded and walked over to her desk again. She typed something into the computer and looked back up. Rosalyn eyed her curiously as Bailey looked on.

"Ok, you can climb back off the bed now." She smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Bailey asked as Rosalyn took her seat again.

"Yes, I'm just calculating your due date." Dr. Kelley told Rosalyn.

"It must be some time near to Christmas." Bailey thought.

"Yes, it's coming up with December 19th on the computer." The redhead nodded.

"Wow, it seems so far away." Rosalyn sighed.

"It flies. I remember when you were born." Bailey told her daughter.

"Any questions?" Dr. Kelley asked.

"Um, I don't think so." Rosalyn replied.

"We'll ask next time if we think of any." Bailey added.

"I'll send you an appointment for your scans." Dr, Kelley said as she saw them out.

"Thanks." Bailey and Rosalyn both said.

The mother and daughter were walking back to the hospital car park. Dr. Kelley had sent them away with an information pack on pregnancy. Bailey was chatting away to her daughter when the younger blonde gasped and dropped the leaflets that she was holding. Bailey looked up to see Tommy and John Cena walking towards them. Rosalyn was in a blind panic.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked.

"Here I'll help you." John said as he bent down to help Bailey gather the leaflets.

"Thanks." Bailey mumbled, hoping he didn't look too closely at them.

"Aren't you and Ted a bit old for having…" John stopped as the penny dropped.

"We're in a hurry, so…" Bailey ushered her daughter towards the car.

"Is she pregnant?" John asked, pointing to Rosalyn.

"None of your business." The young blonde replied.

"If it's mine it is." Tommy cut in.

"Fine, you can do the DNA test then." Bailey shrugged as she turned on the engine.

"He knows…" Rosalyn fretted as they drove off.

"And when those results say that Garrett's the father, he can take a hike." Bailey assured her daughter.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Tommy do the DNA test?**  
**Will Rosalyn want to keep the baby now?**  
**How will Garrett cope if it's not his baby? **


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's today's second update of What You're Worth.**

**Where are all my reviewers? I only got one review for the last chapter!**

**I own Phoebe, Bailey, Garrett, Tommy and Rosalyn.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. I enjoyed writing it.**

The following day the DiBiase family made their way over to the Runnels house for dinner. Phoebe informed them that dinner would not be too long, so they took their seats around the table. Rosalyn sat next to her father and was joined on the other side by Garrett. He held her hand underneath the table. The only person that Rosalyn and her mother had told about Tommy and John was Ted. What happened at the hospital had shaken the young blonde a little. She hoped with all her heart that the baby was Garrett's.

Soon after they sat down, Phoebe served up their meal. Rosalyn didn't really feel very hungry, but she took small mouthfuls of her food. Everyone was making small talk around the table, but she didn't feel much like talking either. She was a little warm too. She wore a simple white gypsy top and black Capri pants. Her hair was loose down her back. After a few more mouthfuls of food the blonde felt very nauseous. She sat back and placed her fork on her plate.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked her.

"I just need a break." Rosalyn replied.

"Shall I get you some water?" Garrett asked her.

"I'll be fine." She shrugged.

"What did the doctor say?" Phoebe asked her.

"She's due in December." Bailey replied quickly.

"What about a DNA test?" Cody asked them.

"They can do one later on." Bailey replied.

"You'll need a sample from Garrett." Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah." Ted nodded in between mouthfuls of food.

"Tommy doesn't need to know." Phoebe added.

"He already knows." Rosalyn sighed.

"What?" Phoebe sat open mouthed.

"He was at the hospital. He saw the pregnancy leaflets." Bailey explained.

"What did he say?" Cody frowned.

"I said it was none of his business, but he said it is if I'm carrying his baby." Rosalyn replied.

"Are you alright?" Phoebe asked the young blonde.

"I feel sick." Rosalyn shook her head.

"Go to the bathroom." Phoebe smiled sympathetically.

Rosalyn excused herself and went to the bathroom. She sat on the floor next to the toilet and rested her head against the cool side of the bathtub. She felt a little bit dizzy now. As she rested she felt the familiar rush of burning bile in her throat. She stuck her head over the toilet bowl and threw up. She must have passed out after she vomited, because the next thing she knew she was lying on Garrett's bed.

The blonde attempted to sit up, but she was being restrained by Garrett's arm around her. She nudged him slightly, causing him to frown and open his eyes. Rosalyn gave a small smile and moved his arm a little so that she was more comfortable. He moved so that his breath was tickling the back of her neck. The blonde was vaguely aware of the fact that her family would be downstairs, but she didn't want to leave Garrett right now.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked her as she climbed out of the bed.

"I'll be back." She replied as she slipped out of the door.

Rosalyn made her way down the stairs and was confused to find nobody there. She shook her head as she noticed a note on the cleared dining table. The blonde knew straight away that it was Phoebe's writing.

**_Garrett & Rosalyn, we've all gone out for the evening. You two need some time. You deserve it after all that's been going on recently. xxx_**

Underneath the note from Phoebe was Ted's handwriting.

**_Rosalyn, I think you and Garrett need some time together. Love Dad. x_**

Rosalyn smiled and placed the note back down on the table. She slowly made her way back up the stairs and let herself back into Garrett's room. He was lying on his bed with his eyes closed, although she knew he was not asleep. The blonde smiled to herself as she crept onto the bed and planted a kiss on his cheek. Immediately his blue eyes fluttered open and he smiled at seeing her.

"That was fast." He said.

"They've all gone out. It's just us here." Rosalyn informed him.

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"Yeah, really." Rosalyn smiled at him.

"What do you want to do?" Garrett asked her.

"I want to be with you." The blonde replied.

"You are with me." He pointed out.

"No, I meant in a different way." She rolled her eyes.

"But, you're pregnant." He frowned.

"Yeah…" Rosalyn frowned confusedly.

"What if I hurt you or the baby?" he asked seriously.

"My parents told me that your mom pestered your dad for sex all the time when she was pregnant with you." Rosalyn informed him.

Garrett thought about this for a moment. He ran a hand through his short dark hair and frowned a little. Rosalyn lay down on the bed and closed her eyes in silent contemplation. It was a couple of minutes later when she felt the soft kiss of his lips on hers. She smirked against his lips, but didn't give him the satisfaction of her actually returning the kiss. He gave a frustrated groan as the blonde opened her eyes and rolled over to face him.

"Changed your mind?" Rosalyn raised a brow.

"Maybe I have." He shrugged.

"Maybe I can persuade you…" Rosalyn grinned as she trailed her hand down his chest.

"How would you do that?" Garrett asked her.

Rosalyn sat up and sighed. She leant back down to kiss his jaw-line and neck gently. He sighed contentedly as she sat up and removed her top, revealing her black and white bra underneath. The young Runnels grabbed her and pressed an ear to her non-existent baby bump. The blonde giggled to herself as Garrett kissed her stomach and talked to the baby.

"Hey there. I hope I'm your dad." He whispered.

"You are." Rosalyn nodded. She was sure of it.

"I can't wait to meet you, but I don't want any drama, ok?" Garrett continued.

"Was that a yes?" Rosalyn asked him.

"I think so." He nodded and kissed her non-existent bump once more.

Garrett removed his t-shirt and pulled Rosalyn into a loving kiss. She happily reciprocated as he fumbled with the buttons on her Capri pants. He wanted her, he needed her and he loved her. That baby just had to be his.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**The next chapter will be time for the DNA test.**

**Last chance to guess...who will be revealed as the father?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to all readers, reviewers, etc.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Tommy, Bailey and Phoebe in this chapter.**

_Three months later…_

Rosalyn let out a hissing noise as the needle pierced her stomach. Bailey grabbed her daughter's hand tightly as Dr. Kelley extracted some fluid for the DNA test. The young blonde let out a sigh of relief as the needle was taken out again. The redhead doctor wrote something on a label, and then stuck it to the vial that contained the fluid. She cleaned the area around the needle entry point with an antiseptic wipe and rubbed some kind of gel onto it afterwards.

"Ok, this will get sent right to the lab." Dr. Kelley informed them.

"How long until we have the results?" Bailey asked.

"Two days. Come back here and I'll give you the results." The redhead replied.

"Thanks you." Bailey nodded as she helped her daughter off the bed.

"Let's go." Rosalyn sighed.

Once they had got into the car Rosalyn switched her cell phone on. It buzzed immediately with messages. The first was from Tommy, asking how the DNA test went while the other was from Garrett, telling her he loved her and would see her tomorrow. Her heart would break into a thousand pieces if the test came back saying it wasn't his baby. She knew that his heart would break too.

"Not long now. We can relax once we know for sure." Bailey told her daughter.

"I know." Rosalyn replied, placing a hand on her tiny baby bump.

Once they got home, Rosalyn ate a little dinner and went upstairs to her bedroom. She wanted to fall asleep and wake up tomorrow, and then there would be less time to wait for the results. She lay down on her bed and placed a hand on her bump again. It was more real now that she could see the changes to her body. The blonde let her mind wander as she lay down. Part of her was excited about having a baby with Garrett, but negative part of her reminded her that it could all be taken away when the results were revealed.

The following day didn't get off to the best of starts. Tommy arrived at the house and woke Rosalyn from a fairly peaceful sleep. She was making herself some breakfast when he suggested that she should eat something healthier when she was carrying his kid. Firstly, she was pregnant, and if she wanted pancakes for breakfast she would have them. Secondly, why was he already calling it his baby?

"Can I feel the bump?" Tommy asked her after she finished her pancakes.

"I guess so." Rosalyn shrugged.

"Cool." Tommy nodded as he placed a hand on her neat little baby bump.

"I wanna be there. When you get the results." Tommy told her.

"But, Garrett's going to be there." Rosalyn replied.

"I don't care. I'm not missing the moment." He replied.

"Ok, I guess it's fair." The blonde shrugged.

Tommy went and sat on the couch, motioning for Rosalyn to join him. She warily walked over and took a seat on the other end of the couch, but that only made him scoot closer to her. Rosalyn felt tense as he draped an arm over the back of the couch and stared at her. She folded her arms defensively and pursed her lips. Tommy let out a deep chuckle and moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"When the tests come through, we should think about moving in together." He told her.

"After what you've done?" the blonde retorted.

"I had some issues, but that's over now. I am truly sorry for hurting you. I was blinded by jealousy. I didn't deserve you and I wish I could prove myself to you." Tommy said.

"How would you do that?" Rosalyn asked him.

"I would take care of you and our baby." He replied.

"I'm not interested in being with you." Rosalyn told him.

"But you're happy to settle for him?" Tommy asked, referring to Garrett.

"I'm not settling for him. I love him." She replied defiantly.

"You obviously didn't love him those few months you were chasing after me." Tommy said.

"I've known him my whole life." Rosalyn replied.

"You never did give me the truth Rosalyn." Tommy looked at her.

"About what?" she asked him.

"How you ended up with Garrett." He replied.

"Do you honestly want the truth?" the blonde asked him.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded.

Rosalyn sat up a little and turned to look at Tommy. She chewed her lip nervously and absently fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. He motioned for her to continue. She nodded and took a breath.

"The night you let me out of the car…" she said.

"Let me guess, did he come to rescue you?" Tommy asked her.

"Yes, but we argued." Rosalyn replied.

"Then what?" he asked her.

"I ran out of the car and he ran after me. We ended up kissing and then we…" Rosalyn looked up at Tommy.

"So, you weren't a virgin when you slept with me?" Tommy frowned.

"No. I still wanted you though." Rosalyn explained.

"I bet Garrett didn't take that well." The young Cena smirked.

"He loved me." Rosalyn said.

"But he couldn't stand that his precious Rosalyn was touched by another man…" Tommy smirked.

"If you're gonna be a complete ass, you can leave now." Rosalyn frowned.

"I need to get to the gym anyway. See you at the hospital." He said as he walked out of the door.

The day of the results finally arrived. Rosalyn had been awake since early on. She dressed in a pink vest and white pants. Her hair was in plaits either side of her head. The suspense was building up inside her. She wanted desperately to know; yet she was afraid she might find something she didn't want to know. As soon as midday rolled round, Ted drove his daughter to the hospital. Bailey couldn't bear to be there when the results were revealed.

As they walked down the hospital corridor they spotted Garrett with Phoebe and Tommy with John. Ted could feel his daughter tense up, not sure whether to stay or just run for it. He greeted Phoebe and John. Garrett hugged Rosalyn and she smiled nervously. Tommy smiled and folded his arms, knowing that just his presence was making Garrett uncomfortable. Rosalyn went to the desk and informed them that she was there to see Dr. Kelley.

It was an uncomfortable ten-minute wait as the six of them sat in the waiting area. Rosalyn saw Tommy ogling the nurses a few times, but she had come to expect that kind of thing from him. Phoebe and Ted were almost silently conversing through their thoughts and expressions. They had never lost their connection in all these years. Garrett looked at Rosalyn the whole time that they were sitting there. She could hear the clock on the wall ticking, louder and louder. Eventually the doctor appeared and apologised for the wait.

"Just come with me." Dr. Kelley told them as she walked down the corridor.

They got to a large consulting room with a few chairs and a desk in the corner. The redhead doctor took her seat and picked up a sealed brown envelope. She typed something into her computer and turned to face the small group of people. Ted held his daughter's hand as she tensed up again. Phoebe gave Garrett a reassuring look, while John patted Tommy's shoulder.

"Ok, so these are the DNA results." Dr. Kelley said.

"How accurate are they?" Tommy asked her.

"As close to perfect as we can get." The doctor replied.

"Can we have the results?" Garrett asked.

"Sure." Dr. Kelley nodded and used a metal device to tear the envelope open.

She took out a sheet of white paper and read what was typed on it. She nodded a little and typed something else into her computer. The six people waited anxiously for the results. The redhead placed the paper down in front of her and looked up at them.

"There was DNA extracted from the baby and from the two prospective fathers. This piece of paper tells me, that sample A from Garrett Runnels was an almost complete match, while sample B from Tommy Cena was not a match. The test reveals conclusively that Garrett Runnels is the father of the unborn baby." Dr Kelley revealed.

"Could you say that again?" Rosalyn asked.

"Garrett is the father, Tommy was not a match." The doctor replied.

"It's Garrett's baby." Phoebe smiled as happy tears sprang to Rosalyn's eyes.

"I love you so much." Garrett whispered as he wrapped the blonde in an embrace.

"I love you too." She sobbed.

"Thanks goodness." Phoebe sighed.

"I'm relieved." Ted nodded.

"Let's go. John said to his son.

"I think I had a lucky escape. Being tied down with a girl and a kid…" Tommy mumbled as he followed his dad out of the door.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Do you think that's the last you'll see of Tommy?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to all readers and the reviewers that inspire me to write this story.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Tommy and Bailey in this chapter.**

**I had a hard time starting off this chapter, so I hope it came out ok... **

Cody eyed his son curiously as they returned home that evening. The younger man was seemingly in his own world following the results of the DNA tests. He sat down on the couch and let out a lengthy sigh. Cody sat down beside his son and gave him a nudge. Garrett looked at his father to see that he was smiling, which caused him to break into a smile too.

"I'm gonna be a father." Garrett shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, you are." Cody patted his son's shoulder.

"I can't believe this." Garrett yawned.

"Someone needs to get some sleep." Cody said.

"I guess so." Garrett nodded.

The young man stood up and walked the stairs to his bedroom. He undressed and slipped into his bed. Although he was tired, he found it hard to sleep with the excitement of knowing that Rosalyn was having his baby. In a few more months there would be a little baby who was half Garrett and half Rosalyn. It would be the next generation of the Runnels and DiBiase families.

The following morning, his cell phone ringing woke Garrett. He reached out and grabbed it from the bedside table and answered the call. His blue eyes widened as he heard the person on the other end of the line. The young man was now wide-awake as he sat up in his bed and listened intently to what the caller had to say.

Cody and Phoebe were sitting having breakfast when their eldest son came running down the stairs. Both looked up to see Garrett half dressed and clutching his cell phone in his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Phoebe asked her son.

"I just had a phone call from WWE developmental." Garrett replied.

"What did they say?" Cody asked him.

"They want to sign me." Garrett replied.

"That's great." Cody grinned at his son.

"It's OVW though." The young man sighed.

"What's the problem?" Phoebe frowned.

"You'd have to move away." Cody said to his son. Garrett nodded.

"But, what about Rosalyn?" Phoebe asked.

"That's the problem." Garrett sighed.

"It's a huge opportunity." Cody told his son.

"You can't seriously consider it…" Phoebe gasped.

"I need some time to think. Don't tell Rosalyn, please." Garrett pleaded with his parents.

Cody folded his arms and looked at his wife. Phoebe frowned at being put in this position, but sighed and nodded eventually. Their son sighed and sat down at the table as he thought about what to do. He hadn't worked that hard to lose an opportunity. The thought of leaving Rosalyn was hard enough, without knowing that she was pregnant too.

Over at the DiBiase house, the expectant mother was once again eating pancakes for breakfast. Bailey smiled at her husband across the table as Rosalyn devoured a whole pile of pancakes with maple syrup. Once she was finished, the blonde poured herself a large glass of orange juice and drank three quarters of it immediately. Ted raised his brow and sighed quietly.

"I guess I better go and see Cody." He nodded.

"Can I come?" Rosalyn asked her father.

"Sure, I guess so." Ted nodded.

"See you guys later." Bailey smiled and started her daily chores.

Ted drove along and sang along to one of his old country songs. Rosalyn glanced across at her father and shook her head. The two of them were always close. It felt strange for Ted to see his daughter as a beautiful young woman. It seemed only yesterday that he was chasing her around the beach. She would wear a floppy pink sunhat and white shades that were slightly too large to sit on her nose. Ted smiled to himself as he recalled their family photographs. One of his favourites was of Phoebe and Bailey on the beach. The blonde held baby Rosalyn and the brunette held baby Garrett.

"Dad!" Rosalyn yelled, causing him to jump.

"What?" he asked her.

"You just drove past Cody's house." The blonde informed him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Ted shrugged.

"About?" she asked.

"You when you were little." Ted replied.

"Do you think you can tell?" Rosalyn asked as she looked down at her bump.

"Only just." Ted nodded.

The blonde patted her bump, which was almost hidden underneath a loose floral top. She also wore a denim skirt and brown wedges. Her hair was slicked back into a ponytail. Ted noticed the fact that she was looking more like herself again. He was glad that she had been strong enough to get through the recent issues without a lot of drama. If he never saw Tommy Cena again, it would be too soon. He pulled into the Runnels' driveway and turned off the engine.

"You took your time." Cody said to Ted as they walked into the house.

"He drove past the house the first time." Rosalyn told Cody.

"Did he?" Cody grinned.

"Teddy, were you daydreaming again?" Phoebe asked playfully.

"Only about you PJ." He laughed.

"He told me he was thinking about when I was little." Rosalyn said.

"Oh, she was such an angel." Phoebe sighed.

"Was?" frowned the blonde.

"I don't believe any DiBiase is an angel." Cody teased.

"You're probably right." Phoebe nodded.

"Ouch, that hurt PJ!" Ted pouted and clutched his chest.

"Can you forgive me Teddy?" the brunette asked.

"Of course, always." Ted replied honestly.

Garrett came down the stairs upon hearing Ted's voice. He wanted to ask for his advice. The young man was surprised to see Rosalyn there too, sitting beside his mother on the couch. The blonde looked up and smiled at him. They hadn't had a chance to talk properly since they had gotten the DNA results. Garrett was conflicted over what exactly to tell her. The truth was called for, but not until he knew for sure what his decision was about OVW.

"Ted, can I speak to you?" Garrett asked the older man.

"Of course." Ted nodded.

"In private. Dad, you can come too." The young man added.

"We can talk in the car." Ted suggested.

"Mom, take care of Rosalyn. I won't be long." Garrett told Phoebe.

"What was that about?" the blonde frowned as the three men left the room.

"I'm not sure." Phoebe shrugged.

Ted sat in the car and turned to see Garrett in the passenger seat. Cody was sitting in the back seat. The youngest man sighed and shook his head. Cody patted his shoulder supportively as he looked up at Ted.

"I had a phone call this morning." Garrett said.

"From who?" Ted asked him.

"WWE developmental. They want to sign me to OVW." Garrett replied.

"That would mean moving away." Ted sighed.

"I know. I don't want to leave Rosalyn." The young man sighed.

"Ted, you know how good an opportunity this is." Cody reasoned with his friend.

"I know, but she's four months pregnant with his baby." Ted replied.

"Maybe we can find a way?" Cody suggested.

"It's your life Garrett. But I'll be the one left to look after Rosalyn and the baby." Ted told him.

"Maybe you could go for a few months until the baby's born." Cody suggested to his son.

"I need to let them know within the next two days." Garrett revealed.

"You better think long and hard about this." Ted warned him.

"I will. It's not a decision I'll make lightly." Garrett nodded.

"Can we keep this between us until he decides?" Cody asked his long-time friend.

"The minutes he decides, then Rosalyn needs to know." Ted told them.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Should Rosalyn know about the offer?**  
**Will Garrett decide to go to OVW?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, etc.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Phoebe, Bailey and Tommy in this chapter.**

**I hope you like this chapter. Some drama unfolding... **

It was the morning of the deadline day. Garrett would have to either accept or decline the OVW offer by midday. He lay on his bed in quiet contemplation, watching the minutes tick by on his alarm clock. The more he wanted the opportunity, the more guilt he felt about leaving Rosalyn. It wasn't right to think about uprooting her and leaving behind her family. She would need them more than ever once the baby arrived.

These chances didn't come along often. Garrett was amazed that they had even considered him, let alone called him and offered him a place. Part of him couldn't make sense of it, yet he was excited to be considered. Garrett knew that there were stronger and more skilled wrestlers than him. Even Tommy Cena should have been in line for an opportunity at OVW.

"Hey, you up?" Cody asked as he knocked on his eldest son's door.

"Yeah, just thinking." Garrett replied.

"You know what? Sometimes you don't need to think. Go with what your instincts tell you." Cody told him.

"Thanks dad." The young man nodded and sighed.

"What are you doing this morning?" Cody asked him.

"I think I'm gonna speak to Rosalyn." Garrett nodded.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." His father replied.

Rosalyn was walking along the beach. She felt the need to be out in the sea air for a while. Her baby bump was slightly exposed, as she wore a white vest that was a little short. Her bottom half was covered by some faded jean shorts. Her hair was curlier than usual, due to the fact that she had let it dry naturally after this morning's early shower. The sea breeze had done a good job of drying it.

The blonde stopped for a moment to look out to the sea. She had always loved the waves and being close to the sea. She'd been born and raised here, so she couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Rosalyn sighed and began walking again. She was aware of a figure walking towards her. The blonde raised her head to see that Garrett was walking towards her. He looked troubled, which made Rosalyn a little nervous.

"Good morning." She smiled as he neared her.

"You were up early." Garrett commented.

"I felt like being by the sea." Rosalyn explained.

"I need to tell you something…" Garrett sighed.

"What is it?" the blonde asked him.

"Come here." He said as he took her hand, leading her over to sit on a grassy patch.

"Tell me, please." Rosalyn frowned with concern in her aqua eyes.

"I've been offered something really amazing. They want me to sign to OVW." Garrett told her.

"But, that's all the way…" Rosalyn trailed off as she realised what he was saying.

"I need to let them know by midday." The young man explained.

"I had no idea that you were looking to sign anywhere." The blonde said.

"Well I wasn't, they called me unexpectedly." Garrett shrugged.

"You're going to go, aren't you?" Rosalyn asked.

"Not if you don't want me to." Garrett replied.

"I'm not making your decision for you." The blonde shook her head.

"You're having my baby. I won't just pack up and leave." Garrett told her.

"An opportunity like this doesn't come around often." She reasoned with him.

"You won't come with me…" he sighed.

"I like being here. I don't want to be in a strange city. I'm pregnant and you'll be training constantly, so I won't have any company." Rosalyn told him.

"So, you want me to stay?" Garrett asked her.

"No, I want you to go." Rosalyn replied with tears in her eyes.

"But, what about the baby?" he asked her.

"You can be a part of the baby's life." The blonde replied.

"What about you and me?" Garrett asked.

"Maybe we weren't destined to be together. You can have this great opportunity." Rosalyn replied.

"It doesn't mean anything if I don't have you." He shook his head.

"This time next year, you could be a champion. You can have everything you ever wanted. Maybe there's a perfect girl out there for you. Continue your family's legacy." Rosalyn smiled, although tears were stinging her eyes.

"I thought you wanted me." Garrett whispered.

"I do, but I'm putting you first." The blonde replied.

"It's not that simple." He shook his head.

"Call them." Rosalyn said.

Garrett sat there as she kissed him softly and stood up. He watched in a daze as she walked away down the beach. He watched her until he could no longer see her. The young man stood up and walked slowly back to where he had parked his car. Once he was inside the red Honda, he took out his cell phone and dialled the number that he was given. After a few rings a secretary answered the call and greeted him.

"My name's Garrett Runnels. I'm calling about the OVW offer." He said.

Rosalyn had returned home in floods of tears. Ted and Bailey knew instinctively that Garrett must have spoken to her. Ted pulled his daughter into a protective hug as she sobbed into his shirt. Bailey grabbed a box of tissues and handed it to Rosalyn, who grabbed a handful to dry her teary eyes. After a few minutes Ted asked her what had happened to make her upset.

"Is it Garrett?" he asked her.

"Yes. He's leaving." Rosalyn nodded.

"Did he make that decision?" Bailey asked her daughter.

"I told him to go." The blonde sniffed into her father's shoulder.

"Why?" Ted asked her.

"Because I'd rather not be with him, than have him resent me for keeping him from something that could be amazing for him." Rosalyn replied.

"Oh honey." Bailey frowned and patted her daughter gently on the back.

Phoebe and Cody were eager to learn what choice their eldest son had made about the OVW offer. He walked into the house and sat down in front of them. Cody could tell that his son had been crying, judging by the redness of his eyes. Phoebe gave her husband a curious look, as if to tell him to start the conversation. He sighed and looked at his son. It was just past midday.

"What did you decide?" Cody asked.

"I'm starting at OVW next week." Garrett replied.

"What about Rosalyn and the baby?" Phoebe asked her son.

"We broke up. Well, she broke it up." The young man admitted painfully.

"The baby?" Phoebe frowned.

"She says I can still be involved." Garrett nodded.

"Once you get used to the changes, you'll be fine." Cody assured his son.

John Cena was watching a ball game on TV when he heard his son stumble in.

"Where were you last night?" John asked.

"None of your business." Tommy frowned.

"You're not on the new list for OVW. I'll tell you who is though." John said.

"Oh yeah?" Tommy eyed his father curiously.

"Garrett Runnels. I always thought they'd choose you before him." John said as he watched the game.

"Oh well." Tommy shrugged and went upstairs.

As the young Cena walked into his old bedroom, he let a sly smirk creep onto his lips.

"That worked out well…"

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**None of you saw that coming, did you?**

**Will Garrett attempt to move on?**  
**Will Tommy make a move on Rosalyn? **


	28. Chapter 28

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing, etc.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Tommy, Eric, Phoebe, Bailey, Lily.**

**Enjoy the twist! **

Garrett left without saying a proper goodbye to Rosalyn. It would be far too painful for him, although he didn't seem to realise how much it broke her heart to let him leave. The young man had been gone for a whole week now, which didn't make things any easier. Phoebe and Bailey made an extra effort to cheer up Rosalyn by discussing baby things. The blonde would smile and nod at various suggestions, but the life had been sucked out of her since the day she ended things with Garrett. She would rather be unhappy, than to deny him his own happiness, doing something he wanted to do.

"You ok, Rosalyn?" Eric asked his big sister.

"Would it fool you if I said yes?" the blonde asked him.

"No." Eric shook his head.

"Don't ever fall in love, or anything like that." Rosalyn warned her brother.

"I'll try not to." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Tell dad I'll be back later." The blonde told him.

"Ok, see you later." Eric nodded.

Rosalyn walked out of the house and made her way down the road. She wasn't really sure where she was going. Eventually she ended up in the middle of town. The blonde stopped when she caught sight of herself in a store window. Was that really her reflection? She frowned as she took a few steps up to the glass. The reflection looked tired and drained, maybe due to the sleepless nights she had had recently. Glancing down further, the blonde saw the baby bump, puffing out proudly over her waistband.

"Rosalyn…" a voice behind her said.

"What do you want?" Rosalyn hissed as she saw the reflection of Tommy Cena beside her.

"You look a little lost." He shrugged.

"I'm fine." The blonde replied defiantly.

"Hey, I was trying to be nice." Tommy frowned.

"Keep trying." Rosalyn muttered under her breath.

"Come on, let me get you something to eat." Tommy offered.

"I'm not hungry." The blonde shook her head.

"What about the baby?" he asked her.

"None of your business." Rosalyn replied.

"I heard about Garrett going to OVW." Tommy said, knowing this would strike a chord.

"So, what?" the blonde shrugged.

"I never had him down as someone who would leave you alone and pregnant." The young Cena replied.

"I told him to go." Rosalyn said as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sure if he really loved you, he would have stayed." Tommy told her.

The blonde said nothing. Was that true? Maybe Garrett would have sacrificed his opportunity anyway. Tommy knew that he was getting to her. Sowing the seeds of doubt in her mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and put on his best sympathetic face. The blonde sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall, raising her head to look at the young Cena. She frowned confusedly at the friendly gesture from him. Tommy whispered quietly to the blonde.

"You just call me whenever you need to talk." He nodded and smiled.

"Thanks, I think." She replied.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you to some fries?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm fine. I have to get home." Rosalyn nodded.

"Can I drive you?" he asked her.

"I don't think my dad would like that very much." Rosalyn raised a brow.

"Then I'll drop you off on the next street." Tommy offered.

"Just a ride home? No other ideas?" Rosalyn asked warily.

"I will drop you home. I won't even lay a finger on you." Tommy replied.

"I guess that's ok then." The blonde nodded.

Meanwhile, over at OVW, Garrett had already made an impression on someone. One of the wannabe divas had been all over him since the moment he got there. Her name was Amber. She was attractive, at around 5ft 4in with tanned skin and shiny dark brown hair. She was quite bubbly in her personality, which seemed to burst out from her big brown eyes. She was always nearby, which unnerved the young Runnels somewhat. He happened to be coming out of the locker room after a match when she appeared.

"Hey Garrett!" she said in her chirpy voice.

"Hi Amber." He nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Go ahead." He nodded and folded his arms.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd like to go out with me…" she bit her lip in a cutesy manner.

"I don't know. I just…" Garrett sighed.

"Please?" she pouted a little.

"Why not?" he shrugged. He was supposed to be moving on from Rosalyn.

"Great! Pick me up at eight tomorrow?" she looked hopeful.

"Yeah, tomorrow at eight." Garrett nodded.

"Thank you!" Amber grinned and jumped up to place a kiss on his cheek.

Tommy pulled over on the street before the DiBiase house. Rosalyn took of her seatbelt and turned to look at him. She smiled and opened the passenger door slightly. The young Cena raised his hand to wave at her.

"Goodbye." He smiled.

"Thank you for the ride home." Rosalyn nodded.

"Remember, if you need to talk…" Tommy told her.

"I know. Thanks." She nodded and closed the car door after her.

Tommy smiled to himself as he watched the blonde walk away. He was confident in his ability to manipulate people, but Rosalyn would be easy. She was already fragile after Garrett left, so getting her on side shouldn't be a problem. He heard his cell phone ring and fished it out of its holder. Tommy smirked as he saw the name on the caller ID. He answered the call.

"How's your progress?" he asked the person on the end of the line.

"Good. We have a date tomorrow night." Amber replied.

"You know the deal?" Tommy asked her.

"I seduce him and get the evidence to send to poor little Rosalyn." Amber replied.

"Then, once the DiBiase family pay me to keep away from Rosalyn…" Tommy smirked.

"You and me will be rich baby!" Amber giggled.

"That's the plan." The young Cena nodded.

"Your dad is gonna be pissed off." Amber reminded him.

"So? He's the one who spent my inheritance on cars and gambling." Tommy frowned.

"Ok, I'd better prepare for my date." The wannabe diva sighed.

"Garrett won't be that easy to persuade. You sure you can do this?" Tommy asked her.

"I'm sure." Amber nodded and hung up.

Rosalyn lay on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. It was two in the morning, yet she was unable to sleep. The house was eerily silent, as she got up and walked downstairs. The blonde walked past the array of photos on the wall. She smiled as she saw the one of Ted and Cody with make up all over their faces, courtesy of her and Lily. The next photo was of Phoebe and Bailey at the beach, each with a baby in their arms. Rosalyn smiled as she saw herself in her floppy pink sunhat. In Phoebe's arms was Garrett, looking the double of Cody.

The blonde looked down and placed a hand on her baby bump. She wanted her baby to have happy memories. Would that even be possible now? She filled herself a glass of water and carried it upstairs to her room. She climbed into bed and curled herself up as she attempted to sleep. Even in her dreams, one thing remained. Garrett.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Amber succeed in seducing Garrett?**  
**Will Rosalyn fall for Tommy's nice guy act? **


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's another chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**Thanks to the wonderful reviewers and readers.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Bailey, Eric and Amber.**

**Let me know what you think of the story... **

Garrett awoke early, so he decided to go to the gym for some extra training. He was glad that the gym was almost empty, as he needed some time to think. He was doing some weights when he recognised the song playing in the background. Strangely enough, he recognised it because it was one of Rosalyn's favourites. She was a very varied person, so it wasn't unlike her to listen to all kinds of music. That was one of the things that Garrett loved about her. It riled him to see her conforming to attract a leech like Tommy. She was a million times better than that idiot.

The young man sighed as he realised he couldn't escape the thought of Rosalyn. He remembered that he had agreed to a date with Amber that evening. She seemed like a nice enough girl, but she wasn't Rosalyn. Amber was very talkative and looked like she spent a lot of time on her appearance. The shiny hair and the neatly painted nails told him that much, not to mention the fact that she wore a bra about three sizes too small for her heaving bust.

Rosalyn was so beautiful anyway, that she didn't need any assistance. Her blonde waves were so soft and her skin was clear and smooth under his fingertips. The blonde looked beautiful in the morning, with her tired aqua eyes. She could wear a baggy t-shirt or a designer gown and still look just as pretty. Garrett liked the way her eyes sparkled when she smiled or laughed. That was how he always saw his Rosalyn.

That evening, he showered and dressed for his date. He wore some black dress pants and a blue button down shirt that matched his eye colour. Once he was ready, he went off to pick up Amber from where she was staying. His eyes widened as she walked out of the door. The wannabe diva wore a tight beige mini dress with silver heels. She had pinned her hair up on the top of her head with a silver clip. Garrett greeted her politely.

"You look nice." He told her.

"Thanks, so do you." Amber smiled.

"I thought we could go get some dinner." Garrett told her.

"Sounds good." She nodded.

Garrett nodded and opened the car door for her.

I know what's for dessert." She smirked as Garrett walked around to the driver's side.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She nodded and smiled.

Back in Florida, the DiBiase family had been having dinner. Afterwards, Rosalyn had excused herself and went up to her bedroom. She lay on her bed and felt her eyes struggling to stay open. No wonder she was tired, as she hadn't slept the past few nights. She couldn't blame Garrett when it was her who told him to go to OVW in the first place. After a few minutes, the blonde fell into a peaceful sleep. Once again, she dreamt of Garrett.

It was dark outside her window when she awoke again. The most recent dream was of Garrett running across the beach to get to her, yet never actually reaching her. The blonde sat up and stretched. There was a strange atmosphere about her, as if something was wrong. There was a quiet murmur of the TV downstairs, meaning that someone was still awake in the house. Rosalyn frowned as something caught her eye…

Ted and Bailey were cuddling on the couch downstairs. Ted nuzzled his wife's neck as she stroked his hair with one hand. They weren't that interested in what was on the TV, but it was nice to spend some time together. Ted still loved Bailey after all this time, while she had probably grown to love him more as the years went on. Bailey rested her head on her husband's shoulder and sighed a little. He smiled and kissed her head softly. The calm was soon shattered, with a piercing scream from their daughter's room.

"Rosalyn!" Bailey gasped and ran up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Ted shouted, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Mom, dad!" she screamed.

Bailey switched on the bedroom light and almost fell backwards into Ted's arms. Their daughter was sitting on the bed, in a patch of her own blood. Ted immediately ran downstairs to start the car. She needed to get to the hospital right now. His wife hugged her daughter to her chest and tried to help her up to move her down to the car.

"I'm losing the baby!" Rosalyn sobbed.

"What's all the noise about?" Eric asked as he walked into the room.

The minute he registered the scene, he rushed over to help his mother to carry his sister down the stairs. Ted was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. He picked his daughter up bridal style and hurried her to the car. Bailey and Eric jumped into the car with him as they sped off to the hospital.

Garrett was taking Amber home after their dinner date.

"I had a great night." Amber smiled.

"Me too." He nodded.

"It doesn't have to end." The brunette winked.

"I'm not sure about that…" Garrett frowned.

"Don't you like me?" Amber pouted a little.

"I do like you." He assured her.

"Come in then, for a drink." She said.

"Ok, if it will shut you up!" he rolled his eyes.

"That's more like it." The brunette grinned.

Garrett didn't know why he did it, but he leaned in and kissed her. Well, it was mainly to shut her up for ten seconds, but she took it to mean more. Before he knew what was happening, the young man was half naked on a bed with the brunette. Amber was making all the moves now. She pinned him down and forced her mouth against his. He heard the ringing of his cell phone in the background.

"I need to get that." He said as he tried to sit up.

"Ignore it." Amber replied as she pinned him back down again.

Garrett knew it was wrong right then. This was a mistake, and he had to stop before it went any further. Rosalyn was the only one for him, whether they were together or apart. No other person in the world moved him the way Rosalyn did. They were like two halves that made a whole. OVW didn't matter next to her. He sat up and firmly pushed the brunette away from him.

"What now?" she asked, visibly annoyed.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry." He said, grabbing his things and leaving.

"I thought you liked me?" she shrugged after him.

Once he was outside, Garrett took out his cell phone and dialled the missed number. It was his dad's number. Probably asking how things were going at OVW, thought Garrett. He was surprised to hear his father sound panicked.

"Dad?" he asked.

"I've been trying to call you!" Cody said.

"What's up?" Garrett asked.

"It's Rosalyn, she's been rushed into the hospital." Cody replied.

"Is the baby ok?" the young Runnels asked.

"Garrett, they think she might have miscarried. She's in with the doctor now." Cody choked on tears.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Garrett told his father.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will the baby be saved?**  
**Will Garrett confess his feelings to Rosalyn? **


	30. Chapter 30

**What You're Worth - Chapter 30!**  
**Thanks for helping me to get this far.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Eric, Phoebe and Bailey.**

**I hope this chapter is enjoyable for you... **

Garrett drove as fast as he could within the speed limit. He was focused on getting to Rosalyn right now. The baby had to be ok. How would he live with himself if it died now? Going out with Amber had been a mistake. Well, even going to OVW had been a mistake. He should never have left Rosalyn and he wasn't going to leave her again. The young man sighed as he watched the signs pass him by, telling him how many miles he had left to travel. He hoped that she could hold out until he could reach her.

Ted and Bailey sat in the relatives' room and prayed that their daughter and her unborn baby would survive. Eric had gone to the drinks machine down the hall. Ted eyed the clock on the wall nervously. Rosalyn had been with the doctors for just over an hour now. His wife was clinging onto a tear soaked tissue and chewing her bottom lip in anticipation of some news. Ted pulled Bailey close to him and rubbed her back in a comforting manner. Her sobs had subsided in the last few minutes.

"Look who I found." Eric said as he walked back into the room.

"We got here as soon as we could." Phoebe said, rushing to hug both Ted and Bailey.

"I called Garrett. He'll be here as soon as he can." Cody told them.

"Good." Ted nodded.

"Here you go mom." Eric said, handing his mother a paper cup of coffee.

"Thanks." She replied in almost a whisper.

"Have they told you anything yet?" Phoebe asked Ted.

"No. They've been with her for over an hour." He replied.

"No news is good news." Cody nodded, although he couldn't even convince himself.

The five of them sat there in relative silence for another half hour, until a doctor in blue scrubs walked through the door. Cody put his arms around Phoebe and Eric, who was sat on his other side. Bailey instinctively grabbed her husband's hand as she anticipated the worst.

"Are you the family of Rosalyn DiBiase?" the doctor asked them.

"Yes, we're her parents." Ted gestured to himself and Bailey.

"She's on her way to recovery." The doctor explained.

"Oh, she's alive?" Bailey gasped.

"Yes, and we're fairly certain that the baby is too." The doctor replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Ted asked him.

"She'll need a scan tomorrow. We'll see if the baby has survived then." The doctor told him.

"What caused all that bleeding?" Bailey asked.

"There was a blockage of blood, caused by the baby pressing against the wall of her stomach. It probably relates to her earlier admission to hospital." The doctor explained.

"Is that fixed now?" Ted asked him.

"We're sure it's been corrected now." The doctor nodded.

"Thank goodness." Phoebe sighed.

"When can I see her?" Bailey asked the doctor.

"Give her an hour to come round." He smiled.

It was early the next day when Garrett finally made it to the hospital. He raced to the reception desk and asked for Rosalyn DiBiase. The middle-aged receptionist directed him up to the next floor and down the corridor. He made his way towards the waiting area, where he saw his parents with Ted and Bailey. His mother ran and hugged him as he approached them.

"What's happened?" he asked, fearful of what the reply might be.

"She's awake. I spoke to her when she woke." Bailey replied.

"And the baby?" he frowned.

"They're not sure. She's about to have a scan to see." Ted told him.

"You should go in with her." Bailey told Garrett.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Ted nodded.

They stood for a moment until a nurse wheeled Rosalyn out of her room in a wheelchair. The blonde looked up at her family, not expecting to see Garrett there. His blue eyes stared into her aqua ones as they were reunited. The doctor gestured for the nurse to wheel Rosalyn down for her scan. The blonde reached out and seized Garrett's hand with her own. He looked down at their joined hands and smiled, walking by her side as she went to get her scan.

Once they reached the right room, the nurse helped Rosalyn out of the wheelchair and up onto the bed. The other doctor left the room, replaced by Dr. Kelley. She smiled at the couple and closed the door behind her. The redhead doctor switched on the machine and found her gel. She lifted Rosalyn's hospital gown to reveal her bump and shook the bottle of gel, squirting a line of it onto the blonde's stomach.

"It's always cold." Dr. Kelley smiled apologetically.

"It feels a little bit tingly." The blonde noted.

"Ok, I'm going to have a look around." The doctor told her.

Garrett grasped Rosalyn's hand as the doctor moved the probe around the blonde's bump. The young DiBiase was nervous, as the screen was turned away from her. At least Garrett was here with her now. She panicked a little as Dr. Kelley frowned, but sighed with relief as she smiled. The redhead pressed some controls on the machine and an echoing sound was heard, along with a rhythmic beat. The redhead turned to face the couple and smiled some more.

"Can you hear that?" she asked them.

"Yeah." Garrett nodded.

"That's the sound of your baby's heartbeat." Dr. Kelley told them.

"Wow." Garrett sighed.

"It's alive!" the blonde sobbed with relief.

"See for yourself." The doctor replied as she turned the screen to face the couple.

"Look at it kicking its legs." Garrett smiled.

"It's sucking its thumb!" the blonde cried with happiness.

"I'll leave you two to take things in." the redhead smiled and left the room.

Garrett turned his head to look at Rosalyn. She turned away from the screen and looked into his eyes. He leaned in closer and stroked her hair out of her face. He then moved the hand down to rest on her baby bump. The blonde placed her hand on top of his and let one of her happy tears roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I left you. I won't leave you again." Garrett told her.

"I was the one who told you to go." Rosalyn shrugged.

"But I understand why you did it." He replied.

"I'm nothing when you're not here." The blonde sighed.

"Rosalyn, you are everything." Garrett told her.

"I missed you so much. How can you love me after all that's happened?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Because you're the only one I'll ever love. I want you more than I ever wanted anything else. I'll never be happy unless I'm with you. I don't want to kiss anyone else and I don't want to make love with anyone else. I can't think of anyone I'd rather argue with either." He smiled at her.

"Are you high?" the blonde asked sarcastically.

"Only on you." He grinned.

"So, what now?" Rosalyn asked.

"You and me get back together." Garrett replied.

"I thought we just did." The blonde frowned.

"Oh, then let's make it official." He smiled and moved in for a kiss.

It was the most intense kiss that either of them had experienced. Garrett felt like he was giving her his soul in the kiss, while Rosalyn wanted to make up for the lost time.

"Wow." Rosalyn sighed, as they broke apart.

"I know. I love you." Garrett said.

"I love you too. Shall we go and give them the good news?" the blonde asked.

"Our baby's alive. We're back together and I'm moving back." Garrett nodded.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Are you happy that Garrett and Rosalyn are back together?**  
**How excited are you about the baby? **


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's a new chapter of What You're Worth.**  
**You almost didn't get it! I got completely lost with what to write...**

**I own Bailey, Rosalyn, Lily, Mason, Eric, Garrett, Allie, Amber, Tommy & Kara in this chapter.**

**Thank you for the great reviews I got for the last few chapters. **

Rosalyn was allowed to come home the following day. She was resting on the couch, as Bailey was getting rid of the blood stained sheets before she let her daughter go back in there. Ted had been persuaded to go out for groceries by his wife. The young DiBiase wrapped a fleece blanket around her and walked into the kitchen. Her mother looked up and frowned a little, mainly because it was summertime. Who needed a fleece blanket in this weather?

"Are you cold, honey?" Bailey asked her daughter.

"Just a little." The blonde shrugged.

"It's really warm outside." Bailey told her.

"I think I'll stay indoors." Rosalyn smiled.

Garrett was sitting in his bedroom, unpacking some things, when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, surprised to see the person on the other side. It was Kara, the girl whom he went on a double date with for his younger brother Mason. She smiled and gestured to the room across the hall.

"Allie's busy making out with your brother." She told him.

"Oh, come in." Garrett nodded.

"Unpacking?" the brunette frowned.

"Yeah, I had a short lived stay at OVW." The young man replied.

"How was it?" Kara asked him.

"I hated it, cause Rosalyn broke up with me before I left. Well, she told me to go." He replied.

"When a woman says she wants you to go, it usually means the opposite." The brunette pointed out.

"Thanks for the advice." Garrett nodded.

"So, you gonna fill me in on everything?" Kara asked him.

"How long you got?" he asked her.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The brunette shrugged.

"Come on, I'll fill you in." Garrett nodded and motioned for her to sit down.

Tommy was planning his charm offensive, not knowing about what had happened with Rosalyn going to hospital. He had not heard from Amber, but he was fairly certain that she had the persuasion needed to lure Garrett into her bed. She would call him after she had all her evidence together, he thought. John rolled his eyes as he eventually found his son in the gym.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About an hour." Tommy shrugged.

"I was trying to call you." John frowned.

"Oh really? I guess I must have not heard." The young man replied.

"Sometimes you make me sick." John told his son.

"What was that?" Tommy frowned.

"I know what you've been doing." John glared at his son.

"And what's that?" his son smirked.

"You got a week to stop and call off whatever you've been planning. After that I'm gonna have to step in." John warned him.

"Fine." Tommy shrugged, pretty sure that his dad had no idea just how much he had been guilty of. He had other plans to be getting on with.

Meanwhile, Garrett had finished telling Kara all about everything that had happened since they last spoke. They had been discussing how forward Amber seemed to be, wondering if she was like that with all guys. The young man checked his phone to text Rosalyn, but frowned as he saw that Amber had stored a picture of her in his cell phone.

"Look at this." He flashed the phone at Kara.

"Wait a minute…" she frowned at the image.

"You don't know her, do you?" Garrett asked her.

"She looks really familiar. In fact, I thought she dated Tommy for a while." Kara replied.

"How did you know who Tommy was?" the young Runnels asked her.

"My dad uses the same gym." She replied.

"You're sure it's her?" Garrett showed her the photo again.

"I'm sure of it." Kara nodded.

A horrible thought crept into the young man's head. Would Tommy have set Amber up to get him into bed? That would keep him at OVW, and away from Rosalyn. That would be the perfect opportunity to snatch Rosalyn when she was vulnerable. He looked at Kara, who seemed to be thinking the exact same thing. They both frowned and stood up from the bed.

"We have to warn Rosalyn." Garrett told her.

"Let's go." She nodded.

"What about your friend?" Garrett asked her.

"Busy…" Kara replied, pointing to the closed door of Mason's bedroom.

"Come on." He nodded and went downstairs.

Rosalyn was a little bored now. She went out for one of her walks along the beach. The air would no doubt do her some good. She wasn't far from the house when a voice called her. She turned around to see Tommy jogging towards her in his vest and jeans. The blonde stopped where she was for him to catch her up. Tommy grinned as he reached her, making her a little nervous. He hugged her and patted her baby bump. She wasn't comfortable with this, but she let it go.

"How are you? You look beautiful." He told her.

"Actually, I just got out of hospital." She replied.

"Oh, I had no idea." Tommy frowned.

"I thought I was going to lose the baby." The blonde shook her head.

"Well, you're both safe now." Tommy smiled.

"I'm happy too, cause Garrett came back." Rosalyn smiled.

"He did? When did this happen?" Tommy asked her.

"The day after I was admitted to the hospital." The blonde replied.

"I thought he was at OVW…" the young Cena frowned.

"He's quit. We're together for good now." Rosalyn explained.

That was the news that Tommy most certainly didn't want to hear. Lucky he had a back up plan in his mind. Rosalyn wasn't slipping away that easily. Besides, this would be easier now, with no one around. He put on his best sympathetic face and took her hand in his. Rosalyn frowned confusedly as he began to speak.

"You might need to sit down. My car's just over here." He told her.

Once they were sitting in his car, he played his ace card.

"A friend of mine at OVW, told me that my ex girlfriend was all over some guy from Florida. I've seen the photographs and it was Garrett with her. I'm pretty sure they've slept together, she's that kind of girl." Tommy frowned sadly.

"You're lying, or your friend got it wrong." Rosalyn shook her head.

"I have the photos at the house. Come and see." He told her.

"No, I'm going home." She shook her head.

"No you're not." Tommy replied as he locked the car doors.

Garrett and Kara rushed into the DiBiase house to find everyone except Rosalyn there. Eric and Lily looked up from the video game they were playing and frowned at hoe frantic Garrett was being. Bailey frowned confusedly as the young man shook his head and cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked them.

"Tommy is after Rosalyn." Kara explained.

"She went for a walk about half an hour ago." Eric told them.

"Well, we drove by the beach and didn't see her." Garrett fretted.

"She can't have gone that far, she's pregnant." Lily pointed out.

"Tommy must have her." Her brother sighed.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What will happen when Tommy gets Rosalyn alone?**  
**Will Garrett find her?**  
**Will John do the decent thing? **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's another chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Tommy, Amber and Kara in this chapter.**

**This is a very dramatic chapter - just a word of warning.**  
**Please don't hate me at the end... **

The blonde eyed Tommy with fear as he paced the room. This was not the way he had planned things. He had Rosalyn, now he just had to decide what to do with her. His green eyes narrowed dangerously as he glanced out of the window and watched for his father returning to the house. The last thing Tommy needed was for his dad to start playing the hero. Rosalyn clutched her bump protectively as she sat on the bed in a small bedroom. It obviously wasn't used often, as it was almost bare, with no furniture or bedding.

"Why are you doing this?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Because I can." Tommy replied menacingly.

"Please let me go, I'm pregnant." The blonde pleaded.

"Why? So you can go running back to Garrett?" he hissed back at her.

"He hasn't done anything to you." She shrugged.

"Well, he spoiled my plans. So yes, he has done something to me." Tommy frowned.

"You don't need to do this. You'll probably get a call from OVW any day now. You can go on to be as good as your dad." Rosalyn reasoned with him.

"I'm already better than him!" Tommy laughed.

"But, now that Garrett's quit…" the blonde said.

"Rosalyn, do you have one brain cell? That was my OVW place. I gave it to Garrett in order to get him away from you." Tommy smirked.

"Why would you do that?" the blonde looked horrified.

"Because you and that baby could make me richer than I would be in two years at OVW." The young Cena smirked at his own plan.

"So, you want money?" Rosalyn frowned.

"I would have been getting my inheritance, but "the Champ" spent it on muscle cars and gambling on football games." Tommy frowned and glanced out of the window.

He smirked as he spotted someone. He gave Rosalyn a warning glare, before going out of the room to greet the caller. A few minutes later he walked back into the room with a brunette woman. She certainly didn't leave much to the imagination. She wore a top so tight her breasts were almost falling out, while her skirt would be better used as a belt. That was before the stilettos and plastered-on make up. She tilted her head and looked at the blonde on the bed.

"This is her?" she sounded unimpressed.

"Rosalyn DiBiase, I'd like you to meet Amber." Tommy said.

"Nice to finally meet you. Garrett spoke about you." Amber pouted.

"How do you know him?" Rosalyn asked her.

"Oh, we were quite intimate at OVW." The brunette smirked.

"If you don't believe her…" Tommy grinned and threw a packet onto the bed.

Rosalyn picked up the packet and found a few photos. They were all of Garrett with Amber at OVW. He would be smiling and she would kiss his cheek or be dancing close to him. The blonde frowned at the last one, which must have been a still from a video camera. She frowned as she made out the two figures kissing on the bed. It was Garrett with Amber.

"That one's my favourite." Amber nodded.

"If all I am to you is money, then why hurt me like you have?" Rosalyn looked at Tommy for answers.

"Because I can." He shrugged.

"From what Garrett was saying, I expected you to be prettier." Amber told the blonde.

"She does have a certain charm." Tommy smirked.

"Jeez, was Garrett drunk when he knocked her up?" Amber pulled a face.

"Actually, we were both sober." Rosalyn replied.

Garrett was going as fast as his red Honda could allow him to. The obvious place to go was the apartment that Tommy stayed at, but he wasn't there. Next place would be John's house. Kara had been on the phone explaining to Ted and Cody what was happening. Ted was going to drive himself and Cody to John's house and meet up with them. As they got to John's street, Garrett immediately noticed that Tommy's car was in the driveway. The car was probably still moving when he stepped out of it. All he wanted was for Rosalyn and the baby to be ok.

"Calm down." Kara warned him.

"How can I?" he replied.

"He won't have hurt her when she's pregnant, surely." The brunette assured him.

The young man rang the doorbell and knocked a few times on the door. He stared at the ground until someone answered the door. He looked up and was shocked to see Amber standing in the doorway. Kara nodded silently, confirming her suspicions about the brunette being Cena's girlfriend. The scantily dressed woman folded her arms and frowned at Kara, before giving Garrett a sly wink.

"I got our photos." She smiled.

"You're Cena's girlfriend." Garrett sighed as it all fell into place.

"Don't be sad about us. Rosalyn wasn't." Amber told him.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"All you need to know is that she and the baby are safe." The brunette informed him.

"I need to see her. Is she in there?" Garrett pleaded.

"Don't cause any trouble. She won't be harmed as long as you don't ruin the plan." Amber sighed.

"What's the plan? You can't keep her like a hostage." Kara told the brunette.

"Maybe." Amber shrugged.

"I'm coming in!" Garrett yelled as he pushed past the brunette.

"Garrett, wait!" Kara yelled after him.

"Rosalyn!" Garrett yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Garrett!" she replied from down the hall.

The young Runnels entered the room to find Rosalyn sitting on a bed, while Tommy stood beside her in a menacing manner. The young Cena was not going to give up now. Garrett charged at him and knocked him to the ground. Tommy struggled to his feet as the young Runnels caught him with a punch in the jaw. That wasn't going to be enough to subdue Tommy, who sent Garrett flying with a punch of his own.

"Rosalyn, go outside! Kara is waiting!" Garrett told her as he brawled with Tommy.

"No, I won't leave you!" Rosalyn shook her head.

"Please, you'll be safer." Garrett said as he ducked a punch from Cena.

The blonde fled the room and ran outside into Kara's arms. Ted's car screeched to a halt outside the house as Cody jumped out, looking around for his son. Ted ran over to his daughter and hugged her to his chest. She was crying as she attempted to tell him what had happened. Amber was now back up and blocking the door to prevent anyone else from entering the house.

In the bedroom, both young men were unwilling to back down. Tommy wrestled his rival to the floor and rained down punches on him, just as he had done to Rosalyn. As Garrett nursed his busted cheek, the young Cena pulled something out of his pocket. It was a penknife. It was too late by the time that Garrett realised what was happening. The cold blade pierced his back as he attempted to crawl away from the attacker.

All of a sudden, a few cops entered the room, grabbing hold of Tommy and cuffing his hands behind his back. Another cop ran over to Garrett and checked his pulse, radioing for some medical assistance. John Cena stood outside, having realised what was going on and calling the cops on his own son. Cody asked the officer's where his son was. Just then, an ambulance screeched to a halt outside and two paramedics ran into the house. Ted frowned as he overheard what one of them said to the radio operator.

"We're currently attending a stab victim."

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**Will Garrett survive?**  
**Did you expect John to do that?**  
**Anything else...? **


	33. Chapter 33

**Here's the new chapter of What You're Worth.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers.**  
**You motivate me to keep writing!**

**I own Rosalyn, Garrett, Bailey, Phoebe, Tommy, Amber...**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Rosalyn blinked her eyes open, feeling the dull ache of her head. No wonder it felt sore, given that she must have cried bucketfuls last night. The doctors would not tell them anything. All they knew was that Garrett had been stabbed and Tommy had been arrested. John finally turned on his son, but it may have been too little too late. Cody cradled his wife to his chest as the doctors and nurses rushed back and forth. Across from them, sat Ted and Bailey with Rosalyn. The pregnant blonde was overwhelmed and confused over what had happened.

They were all afraid to say anything. They weren't going to say that Garrett would be ok, when they had no idea how badly hurt he was. All eyes looked to the door as one of the police officers walked through it. He took a seat next to Cody and explained what had been happening. Rosalyn buried her head into her father's chest as she listened to what the officer had to say.

"Tommy Cena has been arrested on the count of kidnapping. He'll also be charged with other felonies." The officer explained.

"Like what?" Bailey asked him.

"Conspiracy to blackmail and extortion. Physical assault, attempted murder." The officer replied.

"Do you really think he was trying to kill my son?" Phoebe asked with tears in her eyes.

"If your son hadn't been on the move, that knife could have killed him." The officer replied.

"Have the doctors said anything to you?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"Someone will be speaking to you shortly." He nodded and left the room.

Rosalyn had already given her witness statement. She wanted to get it out of the way so that she could wait for Garrett. He had been there for her, so she was determined to return the favour now. She absently stroked her growing baby bump and let a tear fall from the corner of her eye. What if he wasn't there to see their baby born? How could she bear it if he wasn't there for their baby's first smile, first word or first steps? On the other hand, if anything did happen to Garrett, she would always have his baby as a reminder of him.

The blonde felt the bodies either side of her stiffen. She looked up to see a doctor in green scrubs walking up to them. He turned to Phoebe and Cody, introducing himself as Dr. Ackerman. They listened as he gave them an update on their son's condition. Phoebe nodded and smiled as another tear ran down her cheek. Cody stood up and shook the doctor's hand. The DiBiase's waited for a sign that it was ok to breath a sigh of relief.

"He's gonna be ok." Cody smiled.

"I'm so glad." Bailey said as she rushed to hug Phoebe.

"Come here." Ted said, hugging his friend.

"You ok Rosalyn?" Cody asked the blonde.

"Just relieved." She nodded as he bent down to hug her.

After his parents had been to see him, Rosalyn went in to see Garrett. He was topless and hooked up to a drip. There was a white bandage peeping out from his back, where the stab wound was. The moment he saw Rosalyn his blue eyes were brought to life. He smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer. The blonde walked around to the other side of his bed and leaned over to kiss him.

"I expected a bigger kiss than that." He said as she broke away.

"You need to take it easy." She told him.

"Are you ok?" he frowned with concern showing.

"You're the one who got stabbed." Rosalyn reminded him.

"But I'm here now." He replied.

"I'm glad. This baby needs its daddy." The blonde patted her bump.

"You know what?" Garrett asked her.

"What?" Rosalyn frowned.

"In recovery, the nurse was totally checking out my abs." He smiled.

"I hope she's not after you." The blonde frowned.

"I told her I was in love with a beautiful blonde. I also told her that said blonde was having my baby." Garrett smiled and reached out for her hand.

"What did she say?" Rosalyn asked him, taking his hand in hers.

"She asked if I had too much pain relief." He grinned.

"How can you laugh after what's happened?" the blonde shook her head.

"I'm still alive, my family are well. Not to mention the most important person in my life is safe, as well as the one who is soon to become the second most important person in my life." Garrett told her.

"I was so worried. He could have killed you." She said.

"But he didn't. And now the cops can deal with him." Garrett reasoned.

"I love you." Rosalyn whispered.

"I love you too." He replied and squeezed her hand.

"What will we do now?" she asked him.

"I'd like a proper kiss." He smiled.

Rosalyn leaned over and captured his eager lips with her own. They were slowly kissing for a few minutes when the blonde jumped backwards in surprise. Garrett frowned and wondered whether he had done something wrong. He was about to open his mouth to speak, but the blonde placed a finger over his lips and took his hand. He frowned as Rosalyn placed his hand on her growing baby bump.

"Wait, is that…?" his eyes widened.

"The baby's kicking." Rosalyn nodded and smiled.

"That feels weird, but in a good way." Garrett mused.

The young man moved over so that she could lie on the bed next to him. They both rested their free hands on the baby bump and enjoyed the feeling of their baby's kicks. As they lay there, Garrett kissed the blonde's forehead and let her cuddle into his good side.

"One day, I'm gonna make you mine." He whispered.

"I am yours." Rosalyn replied quietly.

"I mean properly." He replied.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because I don't ever want anyone else." Garrett whispered and kissed her again.

"How do you know that?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Because I've never felt anything better than the feeling I get when I'm with you." He replied.

"I'm sorry about OVW." The blonde frowned as she remembered what Tommy had said.

"I had my suspicions." Garrett admitted.

"He showed me photos. Did you really sleep with Amber?" Rosalyn asked, afraid of the answer.

"No. I left her and your dad called to say you were in hospital. I drove all night because I was afraid I would lose you and the baby." He told her.

"I believe you." The blonde nodded.

"I'm happier with you. I can't wait to meet our baby." Garrett smiled.

"Do you think the baby will look like you or me?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Whatever it looks like, it's got good genes." He replied.

"I should go, it's getting late." Rosalyn sighed and sat up.

"Take care of my baby." Garrett told her.

"Tell that nurse those abs are mine." Rosalyn grinned as she leaned down to kiss him.

"Rosalyn, every part of me belongs to you now." He assured her.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What might happen next? Any ideas?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry this took so long to post, but the circumstances were out of my control.**  
**So, here's the next chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I own Garrett, Rosalyn, Lily, Eric, Mason, Phoebe and Bailey in this chapter.**

**I'm thinking the next chapter will be the final one... **

_FOUR MONTHS LATER…_

It was two days after Rosalyn's due date. The blonde was resting on the couch while Ted placed some presents under the large Christmas tree. He always made the house look festive at Christmas. The tree was covered in lights and bows, with a big gold star on top. Bailey would be preparing their Christmas dinner in a couple more days, which was always something to look forward to. Right now, all Rosalyn wanted was for her baby to arrive. She felt fed up with being pregnant.

"Will you guys shut up!" the blonde yelled as Lily and Eric sang the same carol repeatedly.

"What got into you?" Eric asked his sister.

"A baby." Rosalyn replied sarcastically.

"Not long now." Lily smiled helpfully.

"This thing was due yesterday!" the blonde pointed at her bump.

"Hey, it's not a thing. It's our child." Garrett said as he walked into the room.

Rosalyn looked up and smiled at him. He bent down and kissed her head softly. They were so loving and relaxed in each other's company. Everyone had said that they were meant to be. Even Phoebe herself had predicted it when they were just months old. Young Garrett's blue eyes would stare at Rosalyn as she learned to smile at him from the arms of her mother or father.

"I feel huge." Rosalyn sighed.

"You're beautiful." Garrett assured her, kissing her lips.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna hurl." Eric pulled a face as he watched his sister's kiss intensify.

"You think our dads are done with the crib yet?" Lily asked.

"Not even close." Eric predicted.

"Actually, they're halfway there." Mason told them as he came down the stairs.

"They sent you away too?" Garrett questioned his brother.

"Yeah." Mason nodded.

Ted and Cody refused any help with the assembling of the crib. Ted for one was adamant that he could still do it after sixteen years since Eric was born. Cody had been eager to help out, although not so much now. Ted had been getting more frustrated and yelling orders to his friend. Bailey had only been upstairs once with refreshments, before being sent straight back down stairs.

"You wait until now to wrap your gifts?" Rosalyn frowned at Mason.

"This is for Allie." He replied.

"What did you get her?" Garrett asked.

"A silver bracelet with a letter A on it." Mason replied.

"That's sweet." Rosalyn smiled.

"I can't wait to give you your present." Garrett told the blonde.

"I got you a baby!" she laughed and patted her bump.

Two hours later, Ted and Cody had succeeded in assembling the crib. They came downstairs in preparation for a meal that Phoebe and Bailey had made. The two families gathered around the dining table and took their seats. Ted stood up and got their attention.

"I wanted to say something, seeing as it's the holiday season. We know that these two families have always been close, but soon we will be joined by the arrival of Rosalyn and Garrett's baby. So, I would like to toast the new generation." Ted said.

"To the new generation." Phoebe nodded and raised her glass.

The others raised their drinks in a toast too.

After dinner, Rosalyn had indigestion. She brushed off Phoebe's suggestion that it might be early labour pains, opting to go and lay down in her room. Garrett was supposed to be going with Cody to pick up something, while Phoebe and Bailey had been clearing up in the kitchen. Eric and Lily must have gone out with friends, and Mason had gone to see Allie.

After another couple of hours, Rosalyn decided that she wanted a drink of water. She walked down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, feeling a little dizzy. As she leaned on the kitchen doorframe, the blonde felt a sharper pain in her gut. That couldn't possibly be a contraction, could it? Phoebe walked over and patted her back gently. Rosalyn took a sharp intake of breath as she clutched her bump. Bailey ran over to her daughter and looked her in the eye.

"Tell us how it hurts. Do you think you're having contractions?" Bailey asked.

"It's sharp and like cramp, except worse." Rosalyn replied quickly.

"Sounds like you're going into labour." Phoebe nodded and smiled.

"Garrett's not here." The blonde pouted in an uneasy manner.

"We can get him back here. Labour can last a while." Bailey replied.

"Great." Rosalyn replied through her teeth.

An hour later the blonde was rolling uncomfortably on the couch. Phoebe called Garrett, who promised to get back soon, so long as the holiday traffic didn't hold him up. Bailey called the doctor, who said not to bring Rosalyn in yet. Phoebe rubbed the young blonde's back supportively and comfortingly as they waited for Garrett to arrive back. After another twenty minutes he did arrive back.

"Rosalyn, I'm here." He whispered as he threw off his jacket and hugged her.

"This is really painful and uncomfortable." Rosalyn told him.

"I know, but just keep thinking about finally seeing our baby." Garrett smiled.

"Ok, I'll try." She nodded.

Phoebe was keeping track of the contractions. Once she counted twenty minutes in between each one, she told Bailey to call the doctor. The doctor told them it was time to bring Rosalyn in. The two older women helped the young blonde out to Garrett's car. He drove off in the direction of the hospital, occasionally glancing to his side to see how Rosalyn was doing. She was closing her eyes and practising her breathing exercises that she had learned.

"Not long." He assured her.

"I'm not gonna have the energy to push." Rosalyn frowned.

"You will, I'm here every step of the way." He told her.

"Will you stay with me?" the blonde asked him.

"Of course I will." He nodded.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Garrett took Rosalyn up to the maternity unit in a wheelchair. Dr. Kelley was already expecting them, so she led them into a delivery room. She gave the blonde a little pain relief and checked how far gone she was. The redhead nodded and put down her stethoscope.

"It's almost time Rosalyn." She smiled.

"I can't wait." The blonde sighed.

"You're calmer than I expected." Garrett told her.

"Stress will be bad for the baby." Rosalyn replied.

"I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much." Garrett smiled as he rubbed her back.

"Love you too." She smiled.

"Are you ready to meet your baby?" the doctor asked.

"Let's do this." Rosalyn nodded and braced herself for the pain.

She kept to her breathing exercises as the pain tore through her body. Garrett held her hands, allowing her to squeeze his to death in the process. The doctor urged the blonde to go on, reminding her of how well she was doing. Rosalyn gave a shriek as the baby's head crowned. Dr. Kelley told her patient that in just a few more pushes, she could have her baby out. The blonde flopped back onto the bed and sighed. Garrett kissed her damp forehead and urged her to push once more.

"This hurts so much!" Rosalyn yelled as she fought the pain barrier.

"Push, keep pushing." The doctor ordered.

"I'm gonna die!" she sobbed as she pushed.

"That's it. The head is out. Just one more push could do it." Dr. Kelley smiled encouragingly.

"I can't do any more." Rosalyn sighed as she flopped back again.

"One more, you know you can do it." The doctor nodded.

"Come on, one more push." Garrett whispered and kissed Rosalyn's cheek.

The blonde sat up and squeezed Garrett's hands until they were almost purple in colour. Every ounce of energy she had left was pushing downwards to deliver her baby. After the initial pain of feeling like she would split in two, Rosalyn felt a release and the doctor reached between her legs.

"That's it. Can I have the clamps please?" the doctor said.

"I did it." Rosalyn smiled.

"Yes you did. Congratulations, it's a boy. Does daddy want to cut the cord?"

"Sure." Garrett nodded.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face as he cut the cord that connected Rosalyn and the baby. The doctor passed the baby to a nurse, who weighed him and cleaned him up a little. She wrapped him in a soft blue blanket and walked over to the overjoyed couple. Rosalyn carefully took the small bundle from the nurse and peeped over at his little face. Garrett reached out and stroked the baby's perfectly formed hands. Their son obviously liked this, because he took Garrett's finger and clung to it with his little fist. Rosalyn cried through a whole mixture of emotions.

"He's amazing." Garrett whispered.

"We made him." Rosalyn replied.

"I love you." He turned to her and kissed her lips.

"I love you too." Rosalyn nodded.

"We have a son." Garrett smiled as they eyed the newborn baby boy.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**What would you like to see in the final chapter?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Here it is, finally. The final chapter of What You're Worth.**

**I rewrote it as I lost my inspiration and hated what I had already written.**  
**Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**I own Phoebe, Bailey, Rosalyn, Garrett, Tommy and the new baby... **

At the moment, Garrett was spending the majority of his time at the DiBiase house. He and Rosalyn were coping wonderfully with their newborn son, whom they had decided to name Brandon. He had a small amount of brown hair and the same blue eyes as Garrett and Cody. His expressions were definitely more like Rosalyn though. Ted made a comment that Brandon looked like him, but nobody really took any notice.

"Rosalyn, wake up!" Garrett gently nudged the sleeping blonde.

"What is it?" she mumbled as she rolled onto her side.

"I have great news." Garrett replied.

"Go on." She nodded.

"Tommy has been found guilty of all charges." He revealed.

"Is he going to jail?" the blonde asked.

"For six months, followed by anger management classes for a year." Garrett replied.

"That's not a lot." Rosalyn frowned.

"He also has to pay me compensation for my injuries. Kind of ironic, when you consider that he did it to get money." The young man explained.

"What are you going to do with the money?" the blonde yawned as she sat up.

"I was thinking that we could get our own place. Just the three of us." Garrett smiled.

"Are you sure?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Of course." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

They continued their kiss and Garrett climbed onto the bed with Rosalyn. He held her close to him as they slowly kissed and caressed each other. The blonde smiled against his lips as he trailed his hands underneath her Hello Kitty vest. Just then a small whine was heard from across the bedroom. Garrett got up from the bed and walked over to the crib, leaning in to pick up his newborn son. He carried him over to the bed and lay him down in between himself and Rosalyn.

"You're awake!" she cooed at her baby.

"He's a beautiful boy." Garrett grinned and stroked the newborn's cheek.

"Mommy and daddy love Brandon very much, yes we do." Rosalyn smiled and kissed his tiny hand.

"How did the two of us make something so perfect and amazing?" Garrett shook his head slowly.

"He looks like you." Rosalyn told her boyfriend.

"Mm, we have grandpa Cody's eyes." Garrett grinned.

"Hey Brandon, it's Christmas Eve tomorrow." The blonde let her son wrap his tiny fingers around her index finger.

"You will be spoiled by your grandparents." Garrett told the newborn.

The following day was indeed Christmas Eve. While Rosalyn and baby Brandon went out with Bailey and Phoebe, Garrett needed to see Ted. The young man ran a hand over his dark hair and sighed in anticipation. Knocking on the door, he heard Ted call for him to enter the room. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you don't have to knock. You practically live here." Ted smiled.

"I need to ask you something." Garrett told him.

"Ok, go ahead." Ted nodded.

"I want to ask your permission." The young man said.

"My permission for what?" Ted frowned.

"To ask Rosalyn to marry me." He replied.

"No." Ted shook his head.

"What?" Garrett gasped.

"No way are you marrying my daughter. You should have asked me before you knocked her up." Ted had a serious face.

"But, we love each other. We love our son." Garrett almost got teary eyed.

"My word is final." Ted replied.

"Ok, I tried." Garrett sighed and turned to walk out.

"Just kidding!" Ted yelled and hugged the confused young man.

"I thought you were serious." Garrett told him.

"I would love for you two to get married." Ted smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna ask her tomorrow." Garrett told him.

"I hope she says yes." Ted patted him on the back.

"Me too." Garrett nodded.

Christmas Day came around faster after Garrett got Ted's permission. The whole family sat in the living area of Ted's house and opened their presents. Of course, baby Brandon was the main focus, with a whole array of new baby clothes and cute toys. He sat in Phoebe's arms for the majority of the morning. Dressed in a tiny reindeer print babygro with red booties, he looked so cute. After the presents were unwrapped, Cody headed into the kitchen to prepare their Christmas dinner.

"Rosalyn, come walk with me." Garrett said to her.

"What about Brandon?" the blonde asked him.

"Mom will watch him." Garrett replied.

"Are you sure?" Rosalyn asked the brunette woman.

"Of course. He's no trouble." Phoebe grinned and kissed the newborn's head. She was aware of Garrett's plan.

"Come on then." Rosalyn nodded and took Garrett's hand.

The two of them walked down the beach hand in hand. Rosalyn held Garrett's hand and took in the fresh sea breeze. Everything was peaceful, except the sound of the waves and the seagulls. The blonde remembered why she loved being beside the sea. Garrett stopped her and pulled her into a kiss, which she reciprocated happily. She was walking along when she saw something, which reminded her of their family days on the beach.

"Hey, someone wrote in the sand!" she smiled and went to see if she could read it, followed by Garrett.

The blonde's eyes widened as she read the message written in the sand…

MARRY ME ROSALYN

She frowned and turned around to see Garrett down on one knee. Rosalyn's hands flew to cover her mouth as she realised this was a genuine proposal. He reached into his pocket and handed her a gift-wrapped box with a gold ribbon. The blonde nervously opened the box and gasped as she saw the beautiful diamond and aquamarine ring. She gazed at the ring and then back at Garrett, who looked hopeful.

"I don't know what to say." she said, her voice wavered a little.

"Rosalyn, I asked your dad's permission. All you need to do is say yes." Garrett told her.

"Remind me what I'm saying yes to?" the blonde frowned a little.

"Marry me. I'll be yours and you'll be mine." Garrett stayed in his kneeling position.

"Yes." The blonde replied quietly.

"Sorry?" he frowned.

"Yes!" she cried, so that even their families could hear it.

Garrett climbed to his feet and took Rosalyn's left hand. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Rosalyn looked at the ring and then into his eyes. She launched herself towards him and showered him with kisses. He smiled as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. Once he set her down he kissed her again, passionately. Once they broke apart they linked their hands and turned to walk back to the house.

"You know why I chose the aquamarine?" Garrett asked her as they walked.

"No, why?" Rosalyn asked him.

"Because it reminds me of the colour of your eyes." He replied.

"That's so sweet." She smiled.

Back at the DiBiase house, everyone was clearing up gift wrapping and seeking out leftover chocolate tree decorations. Cody and Bailey were in charge of cooking, while Ted and Phoebe sat down at the table with baby Brandon.

"Did you get all you wanted for Christmas?" Ted asked Phoebe.

"Mm, not quite." She smiled.

"No, you can't have another baby now. Cody would never cope." Ted warned her.

"I want a daughter…in law." The brunette winked.

"I hope she said yes." Ted nodded.

"She better have said yes. Garrett is one heck of a catch." Phoebe replied.

"You're his mother. You have to say that." Ted pointed out.

"Here they are." She gasped as the door opened.

Garrett and Rosalyn walked into the room in silence. Everyone came into the living area to see what was going on. The young man took the blonde's hand and held it out so everyone could see her new engagement ring.

"She said yes!" he announced.

"Thanks goodness for that." Phoebe sighed and hugged her son.

"I guess we will be one big family now." Ted shrugged.

"Teddy, we did well." Phoebe smiled.

"PJ, we did better than that." Ted replied.

"It was worth everything we've been through." Bailey said as she hugged her husband.

"Ted, it's priceless." Cody grinned as he began to serve up their food.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Codes." Ted nodded.

**What do you think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! XXX**

**No doubt I will be writing more of this popular series. **

**Keep a look out in the future.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favourites.**  
**It means a lot to me. x **


End file.
